I want to date you
by Ahotep
Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai’s regulars. Will she succeed? How will teh Regulars react? warning : MarySues parody
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

My name is Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange. I am part of the French nobility. Mother is the last member of our former royal family and Father is a Baron. We are living in a huge mansion. Let's say it is a castle. Way bigger than Versailles.

We own 56 companies, 20 islands and I don't know how many houses and hotels all around the world. Father is so rich than Bill Gates and the Queen of England are peasants next to us. I go to the best High School of Paris. I am only 13 but I am on my last year of High School. I have money so I can do whatever I want.

Oh I didn't tell you how I look like. (A/N : put your sunglasses you're going to be blinded by her beauty)

I'm really tall. 5'7'' or 1.70 meters. I have light blue eyes. They are so beautiful that I have to hide them behind glasses. My hair are pretty long. They used to go till my ankles but Father decided that I needed to have them cut. I needed 6 maids just to do my hair. Now they cover my backside. They are brown and wavy. I usually wear Gucci or Channel clothes. I have my own make up artist and hairdresser. I was elected Young Miss France ten years in a row.

I have my own car. A Barbie pink Audi TT. I sometime drive it on my own. I also own a castle in Germany and another one in Scotland.

I speak French, English, German, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Finnish and Swahili. I am so clever that I was supposed to take my Baccalaureat in June. I won't and I will explain you why.

So I'm really beautiful. Boys in my High School would sell their parents to go on a date with me. I used to date the son of a famous actor. He was 25 and was sent to jail because I am not 18. Stupid law!!!

I have to choose between people of my age and in France the choice is pretty limited. So I asked my secretary to choose many High School all around the world and to obtain the photos of the boys.

Japan caught my eyes. Rikkai Dai High School was the best place to find my new boyfriend. I told Father I wanted to study there. I demanded to be sent there.

So here I am in Japan on my own, in their ugly school uniform waiting for the perfect boy to appear.

* * *

**A/N :**Before going on with the story I've to tell you that I'm far from being serious. Keep that in mind when reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_Joel : Thanks a lot for your review. She will meet Keigo. It wouldn't be funny if she didn't meet him. I don't think the chapters will be very long and I still don't know how many chapters I'll do. I'm sure of one thing writing this fic is really funny._

_yuck : Thanks for reviewing. _

* * *

**Arrival:**

I didn't imagine that I would see so many people on the day I arrived in Kamakura. Well they must have been attracted by my awesome personality and my great beauty. The drive to my mansion was boring. We were in the middle of the evening and shops were already closed. They could have kept at least a clothing shop and a hairdressing salon open. I'll have to talk to Father about that. I forgot to tell you that Father is a good friend of the Japanese Prime Minister.

We arrived in front of our mansion. It is lost in the middle of a park and you need to drive during 1 hour to reach it. When I came out of our pink limousine all the maids started to fuss around me. They wanted to know if my journey hadn't been too tiring, if I needed something, if I wanted to see the photographs my secretary sent them.

I was led to my room. All pink just like I asked. The furniture was pink, the curtains were pink, the bedspread was pink too. I opened my wardrobe and all my clothes were pink too. Pink with little bunnies or kittens. But something really ugly caught my eyes. A black skirt, a white shirt, a blue tie and some black socks. It was so horrible that I had to yell. And I fainted.

When I woke up I was surrounded by three doctors and as many maids and butlers as the room could contain.

"What happened Miss De La Grange?"

"I saw something horrible and then I can't remember what happened."

My bodyguards rushed out of the room believing that someone tried to kidnap me. Then I remembered.

"Carlotta what are these horrible clothes?"

My maid took them out and showed them. I had to hide my poor eyes. I didn't want to faint again.

"It is your school uniform Miss De La Grange. We tried to make them understand that you wanted a pink uniform but the headmaster said he didn't care. Said that you could be the daughter of the emperor you would have to wear their uniform."

It was the first time someone refused to do what I wanted. I fainted again.

Next morning. I woke up, brushed my teeth, got dressed and took breakfast. I needed two hours for everything but as it was my first day of school I could be late. Nobody would dare to make a comment about it. Of course I wore their horrible school uniform but I had my made prepare some pink clothes just in case the headmaster changed his mind. He will change his mind. I'm not called Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange for nothing.

Four hours later I was in front of the school gate in their ugly school uniform, ready to look for the ideal male.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made. 

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_Joyce : Thanks for reviewing. She is funny? If you think so. I would have said retarded and stupid… That's why I like her. The perfect MarySue._

_anonymous : A meeting with Atobe is planned. Not in the next chapters but it will come soon. I'm glad you like this fic._

* * *

**First day of school**

I was in front of the classroom. I was still in this ugly uniform. The headmaster refused to let me wear my pink clothes. (A/N : How inhuman!! Everybody knows that pink is the best color ever) I knocked and the teacher opened it. She smiled and gestured for me to enter the classroom.

My secretaries were right. Japanese boys are really sexy. I looked at them and I saw that some of the girls were good looking too. But not as good looking as me. It's impossible. Well I was disturbed in my looking for my future husband, father of my children and heir of my companies by this ugly teacher. She must learn how to dress.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

She looked at me and smiled. I guess I didn't have the choice.

"Hello my name is Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange. I am 13 years old. I come from France and my family is the richest family of France and of the world. I am fluent in French, English, German, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Finnish and Swahili. I am learning how to speak Italian and ancient Greek. I play the piano, the cello, the violin and I sing. I hate sport but not sportsmen as most of them are pretty hot. I hope I'll get on well with you. You may call me Marie, well that for the boys and girl will have to use my complete name. I…."

The teacher sweatdropped and asked her to stop talking.

"De La Grange-san I think it's enough for the moment. You can talk more about your life during lunch break. Now you will sit next to Yukimura-kun."

Said person raised its hand. It was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. Lovely light blue hair, blue eyes and smile which would make everybody melt. I sat next to him and smiled. He smiled back. It was like being in heaven.

Lessons were boring. Ok we are in last year of Senior High School and I'm only 13 but I know everything they are talking about. I took advantage of the situation and looked around the classroom.

Yukimura-kun was the most handsome. Then I saw a tall boy with dark hair and a stern face. He wasn't as sexy as Yukimura-kun but I had to add him to my potential husband list. And in front of me was the best student of the classroom. Yanagi-kun. Someone clever could be useful so I added him too. I added some more names.

Lunch break. I rushed out of the building. I didn't run. I walked fast. Just to learn that I wasn't allowed to eat lunch outside school. Stupid. I really need to phone Father. Well I went back to my building and followed some of the commoners. They headed towards a place called cafeteria. The smell in this room was horrible. I had to eat in there as the classroom was occupied by a bunch of ugly girls.

It wasn't a total loss of time as I got more names to add to my future husband list. I learnt that the stern looking boy was Sanada and that my three classmates were part of the tennis club.

Lessons started again. Boring. Japanese literature, history and sport.

I got many homework and some more works as some teachers thought I didn't know what they were talking about. Well if you think I did them you are mistaken. I have a secretary who took care of everything. I just had to copy them in my notebooks.

While she was doing my homework I created a new exel file to work on my future husband. I'm glad Father offered the best and latest laptop available.

At the moment my list is :

Yukimura

Sanada

Yanagi

Yagyuu

Kirihara

All of them are part of the tennis club. Tomorrow I'll start my plan : dating Yukimura.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_Joyce: Thanks for reviewing. Sanada's part will be funny to write as I've some little ideas. Some nervous breakdown are to be expected._

* * *

**Yukimura**

Yukimura is the most handsome man I've ever seen. Wavy blue hair and blue eyes. I am allowed to sit next to him and our chemistry teacher said e had to work together during his class.

He kept smiling at me and he talked to me. It was wonderful. The other girls were glaring at me. They were jealous. The first part of my plan was a success. He acknowledged me and even invited me to his table during lunch break.

I was beyond happy. I didn't have to use anything out of the ordinary to attract him. I was sitting between Sanada and him. I didn't forget to bring my own meal. Girls kept staring at me. One of them even threw some mash potatoes on me. It dirtied my ugly school uniform and as I didn't have a spare one I decided to wear my ultra Barbie pink outfit.

After lunch we had math. It's the subject I failed last year. I only got an A- instead of an A+. The teacher made us study some horrible problems. I really didn't understand a single word of what he said. I was so desperate that I asked him to help me find a tutor. He said I should ask Yanagi. It wasn't what I wanted to hear. I asked Yukimura to help me. He agreed to come home with me.

Back home. Operation seduction could start. I made him sit in the huge living room on the first floor and asked one of my butlers to bring us some orange juice and some cookies. While he was drinking I went up to my room and put on some mini short and a sport bra. Purple and pink. I wanted him to see what an amazing body I have.

When I entered the living room he threw a glance at me before going back to his homework. He didn't seem to be moved by what he saw. I sat next to him and put my hand on his thigh. He didn't move it. He smiled and explained me the lesson. I tried to move my hand higher but he took it and put it on the couch. Ok I must take things slowly. I decided I had to lean on him to have a better look to my notebook. No reaction.

The whole evening was spent that way. I tried to seduce him but I got no reaction. He was too engrossed in his exercises to notice what I tried to do.

It wasn't a failure but it wasn't a success. I know he likes me but not enough to pay attention to my beautiful body. I'll try to seduce him with a home made dish and an invitation to swim in my swimming pool.

During the evening I phoned Father. This school uniform problem was disturbing me. He promised to phone the headmaster. I also learnt that my former boyfriend was released from jail and that he wanted to kill me because I lied about my age. Father decided to send more bodyguards and Mother said she would come and visit me at the end of the week.

My secretaries brought me files about some other school but none of them caught my attention. I just saw a man looking like a girl. Fuji Syusuke…

* * *

**A/N:** First of all I'm sorry if this story offends some writers. I don't want to make fun of them. I'm just making fun of characters that are far too perfect to be realistic.

I'm not done with Yukimura. Next chapter will be about him. Now a last minute question: Should I include OTP5 and Sakuno? I've some ideas with them but I want to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_3__rd__ person point of view_

**Houston we have a problem**

2 weeks had passed. No progress were made in the relation between Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève ( let's call her Marie, it'll be shorter and more convenient) and Yukimura. They got a good mark for their chemistry project and their teacher decided that they had to pair up for every project.

She invited him several time to the swimming-pool. Well she booked the whole building just for them. She did the same thing with the cinema, the museum and the restaurant. Yukimura being the good boy he was accepted every time. She was the new transfer student. He had to be nice to her.

She offered him plenty of gifts: a rolex, some Armani suits, a new cell phone and new MP3 player. Well the list isn't over but it would really take a lot of time to tell you everything he got. He accepted everything. He just couldn't refuse. It led him in a dead end and he didn't know what to do to get rid of her.

Yukimura was early. It wasn't 8 am and he already was in his classroom. He had his head in his hand. A piece of paper was in front of him, so was his favorite pen. Yanagi chose that moment to enter the classroom. He saw his friend and decided to take a sit next to him.

"Are you Ok Seiichi?"

Yukimura didn't answer. He just looked at his friend.

"Let me guess. It has something to do with De La Grange-san. She has been harassing you since her first day of school. Why don't you tell her to leave you alone?"

"Well she is new. She is a foreigner…"

"A strange foreigner"

"Well yeah. I just didn't want her to be alone. I guess I was too nice."

"Indeed. You have been way too nice. You don't know all the things I had to do because of your attitude towards her."

So what happened? Many fangirls and fanboys (A/N : Yukimura has fanboys too and they are really numerous.) were depressed to see that their idol spent a huge amount of time with the new transfer student. They were so depressed that they tried to commit suicide to make Yukimura pay attention to them. If they had done it the school would have known its highest students suicide rate since its creation. Fortunately somebody put letters in their lockers explaining them why Yukimura was being that nice with the new transfer student.

"Can you explain me why you just can't tell her to leave you alone?"

"Renji, she's only 13. It would be inhuman."

"But Akaya is being neglected. You know what might happen if you don't spend more time with him."

Yukimura sighed.

"Oh yes I know. Ok. I'll tell her to leave me alone."

Yukimura stood up and ran to their meeting point. Marie was already waiting. She had a small parcel in her hand. When she saw Yukimura she ran to him, hugged him and tried to kiss him on the lips. He avoided the kiss and dragged her towards the clubroom.

He locked the door and stared at her.

"De La Grange-chan we have to talk…."

* * *

**A/N:** How will our dear Sue react? Will Kirihara have to injure her? How will Sanada react when he is the one to be harassed? You'll get some answers in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_Why: Thanks for your review. Well I decided to write short chapters for this fic but I can try to write longer one._

* * *

**Rejection**

Seiichi asked me to follow him into the clubroom. I was a little bit afraid but then I realized that he wanted to confess his undying love for me. I blushed a little and avoided his eyes. He was looking at me. He seemed pretty serious.

"De La Grange-chan we have to talk…."

I raised my face.

"Yes Seiichi-kun?"

"I've something really important to tell you. I should have told you earlier but I was being a coward. I was afraid to…."

"To say that you are madly in love with me. That you can no longer live without my presence. But Seiichi-kun I love you too. I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

He looked at me. He was surprised. I think he didn't expect a confession. He wanted to confess and I spoilt everything. How stupid. Soon his surprise was replaced by sadness. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to hug him. He rejected me.

"De La Grange-chan, you don't understand the situation. I know it's going to hurt you but you need to know the truth. You are a great girl but I don't love you. I like you a lot but not in a romantic way. Moreover you are only 13. You can't love who is 17 or 18 years old. I don't think your parents would appreciate it."

"Well I'm big enough to decide who is worth of being loved by me. I am sure you love another girl. What does she have that I don't have? I have everything…"

Yukimura was confused. He thought she would have heard of the high rate of gay tennis player.

"Well, De La Grange-chan, what I'm trying to explain you is that I'm already engaged to someone. I really love this person and I won't dump him because you are rich."

"HIM?! You are in love with a boy. But how can you make love to a boy? It's disgusting!!!! I'll make you change. Where is this pervert? I'm sure he forced you to love him. You can't be in love with a boy. It's so unfair for me."

I went to the door and unlocked it. I opened it and fell face to face with a second year. Said second year had green eyes and curly black hair. He looked at me, then at Seiichi and then back to me. He pushed me and ran to my dear Seiichi. He hugged him and kissed him on the lips. So he was the perverted boy who dared to steal my perfect Seiichi. I walked to him and pushed him aside.

"You pervert, stop harassing my Seiichi!!!!!"

He glared at me.

"Seiichi I guess she is the stupid brat who has a crush on you? Yanagi-sempaï told me that you would be here. He told me to check on you because he was afraid you would be in trouble. I guess he was right."

He was nasty. I saw him in the hall every morning and he was always making fun of the weakest. He came close to me and pushed me against the wall.

"Seiichi is mine, you slut. I don't want to see you near him ever again. If I do you'll get so injured that you'll spend several months in a hospital. I hope you understood… Now get lost!"

He nearly kicked me out.

I was so depressed. I thought I would die. Seiichi wasn't in love with me and his boyfriend was a bastard. I ran as fast as I could. Tears were running along my cheeks. I was sure I was pretty ugly but I didn't care. My poor heart was in billions of little pieces. I wanted to die. I so wanted to die that I ran towards the roof. I wanted to jump. I was about to jump when the door opened and I saw him. Tall, broad shoulder, dark hair, dark eyes. A latin lover.

Sanada Genichirou you'll be mine….

* * *

**A/N :**Now it's Sanada's turn to suffer. For those who want a meeting with Atobe, don't worry. Your wish will be fulfilled in the chapters to come. The more I write this story the more I enjoy it. I must really be insane…. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_forbiddenstars :Thanks for your review. She is a drama queen and with Seiichi it was nothing. I think she can be worse._

* * *

**My next victim**

I was about to jump when I saw him. Tall, broad shoulders, dark hair, dark eyes. My latin lover. My Sanada Genichirou. He came close to me and dragged me away from the roof. We were in the staircase. He was looking at me. He was dead serious. He slapped me.

"It's the last time you make Yukimura feel bad. Do it again and Kirihara will deal with you!"

I was shocked. He hit me. But then I realized that he was strong. It made me fall more for him. (**A/N** : Is she stupid? I mean if a man hits me I'll sue him or hit him back and not fall in love with him… Well she's a Sue so perhaps it's normal) I ran after him, called him, tried to hug him from behind but it was useless. He was way too fast for me to reach him.

So because I was heart broken and had my next target in mind I decided to play truant from school. My teachers wouldn't dare to complain about it. Father is so powerful. I went to nearest and poshest coffee shop. I phoned my secretary and asked her to come with my files on Sanada Genichirou.

Well I started gathering information on all the boys who might become my husband. I don't want to end up married to a pervert or a man who only thinks with the lower part of his body. You know it's pretty difficult to find the best future husband. So my secretary came with my notebooks.

"So what do we know about Sanada Genichiro?"

My secretary began to flip through my notebooks.

"He is one of the tallest students in RikkaiDai Senior High. He comes from a very traditional family. His father is an engineer; his mother is an employee in a bank. He has an older brother who entered the army. His grandfather teaches kendo."

"So there isn't any chance that he is…"

"Gay? With his family background it's nearly impossible."

"What does he like in a girl?"

"She has to be quiet, kind-hearted, pretty, a bit shy. He likes girls who help orphans or old people. He hates girls who only think about themselves and how to get the latest dress, cell phone…"

"It means that I'll have to work a lot more to seduce him. Something else?"

"Yes he really hates pink."

"And about his private life? Any girlfriend?"

"He is close to the granddaughter of Seikagu tennis club's coach."

"No romantic feeling?"

"As far as we know they are not dating. He only helps her with her lack of tennis skill."

"I guess I've to start playing tennis."

"It would help. Let me get an appointment with Roger Federer. He is the number one at the moment."

"Please do."

I stood up and left without paying. My secretary could pay for both of us. I had to buy plenty of new clothes and not pink one. It was very difficult. It would be the first time I would wear another color. I spent several hours in my favorite shop. It was really difficult to choose new clothes knowing that I could buy something pink.

When I came home, I asked my maids to put all my new clothes in my wardrobe. While they were doing it I sat in our biggest living room and I watched all the recordings that were made of Gen-chan's life. I wanted to see his girl friend. This girl to whom he teaches tennis.

She was nowhere to be seen. I saw him playing tennis, practicing kendo with his grandfather, playing go with his father, chatting with Seiichi. I was about to give up when I finally saw her. She wasn't tall, her hair were so long that mine seemed to be really short. She was really pretty. Perhaps as pretty as me. She could be a threat. I had to find a way to get rid of her…

I phoned my bodyguards and asked them to keep an eye on her, to follow her everywhere she goes and to gather as many information as possible on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**The new Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange :**

Today I had to wake up earlier than usual. I had to wear those ugly clothes I bought to impress my dear Gen-chan. I asked my hair-dresser to braid my hair into two pigtails and my make-up artist only used a little bit of gloss. My maids didn't recognize me at all.

I went to school earlier and waited for him in front of the school's gates. I was leaning against the huge stone pillar and I saw many students passing. None of them looked at me. Well some looked at me with their eyes open widely. It's rare to see the great Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange dressed in commoners' clothes.

Suddenly I saw him. He was walking proudly. Majesty was visible in every movement he made. The way he carried his book bag and his sports bag was so posh that Victoria Beckham could go and forget everything about fashion.

I waited for him to be close to me before walking to meet him. He saw me and stopped. He looked at me, unable to decide whether he should talk to me or avoid me. I didn't let him enough time to make up his mind. I bowed and apologized for my stupid behavior. Yes I apologized for what I did.

"I'm so sorry for having harassed Seiichi-kun. I only wanted to make some new friends. I didn't know he was seeing someone. Had I known I wouldn't have tried to go out with him."

I bowed again. It was the only way to make him believe I was being sincere. I also handed him a bento box.

"In order to be forgiven I cooked this for you. I hope you'll like it."

And I bowed again, waiting for him to take the box. He took it because he was taught not to refuse a woman's present and walked away. It was my first victory for the day. Well I have to admit that I didn't cook his lunch. My Japanese cook did it. I would never spend my precious time in a kitchen. It's just so disgusting in there.

During lunch break I apologized to everybody, meaning Seiichi-kun and that boyfriend of his. That Kirihara Akaya. I even ate with those commoners. Cafeteria food is really horrible. No taste at all but I ate everything. I even thanked the cook for this marvelous lunch : French fries and chicken.

Our lessons were boring but I took notes and even answered my teacher's questions. I know Gen-chan was looking at me. Maybe my change was too brutal. But I didn't care. I needed to be seen as a potential wife. I even helped the worst student of our class to complete his biology exercises.

At the end of the day I joined the tennis club but I failed the entry test. Everybody laughed at me. I tried my best not to snap at them but I did and, at that very moment, Gen-chan was just walking in front of the clubhouse. He stared at me before shaking his head and going away.

My first attempt failed. He may have guessed that I was only pretending be nice and less self-centered. Well I had now no other choice than watching all the videos made of that Sakuno girl, the only girl Gen-chan seemed to like. I called my driver and asked him to pick me up as soon as possible so that I could work on the second part of plan…

** A/N :** Well sorry to be late with this chapter. I had some stuff to do and I kind of forgot about my stories. It's short too because I really wanted to have a chapter out...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_To Katie : Thanks a lot for your review! I'm really happy you like this story, well parody, that much. Sanada will have some problems with her, so will Sakuno, but her rescue team is near. So don't worry too much. By the way your French is good._

* * *

**Sakuno's being stalked :**

Sakuno was practicing her tennis against the wall of her grandmother's house. She was grounded because she failed her maths exam. She was only allowed to talk to her friends on the phone or to play tennis in the garden. Well she could go out as long as her granny was with her.

So she was playing, tripping over her feet or over the balls she forgot to pick up. She was so focussed on her lack of skills that she didn't hear the sound made by a camera when you take a photo. She only heard a black limo speeding in her street.

The next morning she was followed by a man on a bike. She noticed him but didn't pay attention to him. Then she heard various cameras. It didn't worry her as she thought Fuji was playing with her. She seemed to be pretty oblivious of her surroundings. A plane could crash in front of her and she wouldn't even pay attention to it. Why? Because little Sakuno discovered the beauty of being in love with five men. That's why she failed her maths exam.

Well during lunch break she sat in the park of her high school. She didn't want to eat with Tomoka and her boyfriend (Horio for those who wanted to know, even though not knowing his identity would have been better.) in the cafeteria. She had a little bento box wrapped up in a lovely pink napkin.

She was soon joined by one of her sempai. She took another box from her bag and handed it to him. They ate in silence. It was only disturbed by the sound of birds. Well birds usually don't do a mechanical sound or use a camera and a video camera. They usually don't run away on roller-skates and don't wear black suits with a tie and a white shirt. But how did she discover that?

She didn't. Her sempai heard the strange sound and used his water bottle to make them go out of their hiding place. He was the one who heard the sound of the cameras. Sakuno said nothing. She looked at her spy with big eyes, wondering why people would spy on her while she is eating lunch with one of her very good friend.

Her friend said nothing. He looked at her and then at the bushes. He didn't understand why people would be interested in someone like Sakuno. Before going back to his classroom he phoned a friend of his to ask him to investigate on these events.

Now that Sakuno knew that somebody was gathering information on her she noticed them everywhere. Near the little supermarket, in her neighbors' garden, in her own garden. She was glad her grandmother wasn't home. She would have phoned the police. Well it would have been the best but Sakuno didn't want to get them into troubles.

On the stalkers' side.

Back to Kanagawa. They were waiting for Marie to greet them. She came down the stairs in her lovely pink and white evening dress. She welcomed them and made them sit in her favorite living room.

"So what did you learn about that Sakuno girl?"

"She is bad at tennis. She failed her math exam. Her best friend is going out with a stupid boy. She lives in a little house with her grandmother and a cat. Her neighbors said she is really nice and helpful."

"Do you have some videos and photos?"

The men looked at each other and gulped.

"Well a young man was with her and he noticed us. Our camera got drenched."

"I paid you to bring some photos and videos. No videos no money!"

"I think we may have some photos and videos that took place before the accident."

"Excellent. I want to have them tomorrow. You may go… Wait… Who was the boy?"

"We don't know but he gave me goose bumps."

Marie made them leave and enclosed herself in her room. She really wanted to know who that man was.

* * *

**A/N :** Some virtual cookies to the one who finds out who Sakuno's "bodyguard" was. More Sanada in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_To Katie : Thanks a lot…Sanada will have some problems in this chapter. With the Sue and with someone else. You'll be surprised. Sakuno will be back soon. The bodyguard was Fuji. He was quiet because he knew they were here and he wanted to play an evil trick on them…_

_To Trw : Thanks for your review! Sakuno a semi Mary-Sue? Not at all… I write her the way I see her._

_To P__arumezanchi Zu wa Oishii : Thanks for your review…I know she's a monster and I really like writing about her failing… As for making her die I don't know yet. A part of me wants to kill her and the other part doesn't. _

* * *

**Meeting Sanada's parents**

Now that I had many documents on that Sakuno girl I could focus on my dear Gen-chan. Being traditional didn't work so I decided to be myself. I threw all my black clothes away, died my hair pink and sent my bodyguards take all the presents I made back. I know one doesn't do that I don't care. Being nice was useless.

I sat in my room and I was surfing on the internet. I was waiting for an important email. I asked Father for more pocket money. 10000 euros (circa 10000 dollars) per weeks wasn't enough. Well while waiting for his answer I was looking for something to impress my future husband. I learnt through his file that he really likes latin music. I hoped there would be a concert in Tokyo or anywhere in Japan. After a rather long search I found something in Kyushu. Some Portuguese singer was to come and she was really famous. I knew it would please him

I booked two seats and made sure to have two backstage passes. I had them delivered at home during the night. I really wanted to give them to him as soon as possible. Unfortunately they delivered them at my secretary's. She had to bring them to me but when she arrived I was already on my way to school. So she had to follow me and enter my classroom while I was having my biology lesson. She had to embarrass herself. She nearly tripped on a bag. Everybody laughed at her. I had no other choice than to fire her.

I was so obsessed by these tickets that I didn't realise Gen-chan wasn't at school. I noticed it when our homeroom teacher asked someone to bring him his homework. I saw Renji raising his hand. I jumped on my feet and said I would be the one to do it.

At the end of the day I jumped in my pink and black limo. (A/N : her driver didn't have enough time to paint it entirely.) We stopped in front of a very traditional house. I rang the bell. Gen-chan opened the sliding door. When he saw me he tried to close it. A woman prevented him from doing it. She made me sit in what seemed to be their living room. Gen-chan was facing me. He was frowning. I wanted to talk but I was hypnotised by the beauty of his eyes.

His mother came back with some tea and cakes. She poured us some tea and sat next to her son.

"I didn't expect a girl to bring my son's homework. Yanagi-kun usually does it. By the way what is your name?"

"De La Grange Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève. I am a transfer student. I was worried when I saw that your son wasn't at school today. So I volunteered myself to bring him his homework."

"It is really nice of you De La Grange-san Genichirou was not at school today because he had a kendo tournament"

"I hope he won."

"Yes he did."

Then there was a huge silence.

"Oh I am so stupid. I came here to bring your homework and I still haven't given them."

I handed him a pink file with my notes. Yes I took notes. He took it, looked at it with disgust, put it on the table and thanked me. Then his mother stood up and said she needed to go to the supermarket. I was alone with him. I was a little bit embarrassed. He sipped on his tea, put his cup on the table and stared at me.

"Do you need something else?"

It was obvious he wanted me to leave. So I took my bag and put his ticket next to his cup he took it and looked at it.

"What's that?!"

"It's a ticket to go to the latin concert that will be given in Kyushu next week. I know you like latin music a lot."

"Take it back!"

"But there is a backstage pass."

"No!!!"

At that moment the sliding door was opened by two men. They were wearing some kind of kendo gear.

"Genichirou stop shouting! We can hear you in the dojo."

"Yes father."

Then the other took the ticket.

"What is this ticket?"

"It is a ticket to go to a concert in Kyushu."

"Latin music?"

"Yes grandfather."

"Then go."

"No."

"If this young lady invited you to go there with her you can not refuse. It would be disrespectful."

"But…"

"No buts! You will go!"

Gen-chan bowed.

"Yes father."

"Now go and walk your friend home."

I stood up, bowed and thanked them. When I exited their house I had a smile on my face. My first victory.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Meeting Atobe and Sakuno.**

Sanada being Sanada, he was ready when my limo was in front of his house to drive to the airport. I was waiting for him in front of my pink private jet. I was dressed in a pink dress. My dress was so long that I had to wear extra high heels in order not to trip on it. The dress was my mother's.

When I saw him I put a smile on my face and walked to greet him. I tried to kiss him but he glared at me making me stop.

Once in the jet I tried to make him talk.

"So who introduced you to latin music?"

"A friend."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"So you are a kendoka?"

"Hm."

"But why are you playing tennis?"

"…"

"Who is Ryuzaki Sakuno?"

"Mind your own business!!"

"But I want to meet her."

"You won't get close to her."

"Why?"

"Because you're not the kind of girl she goes out with."

I tried to question him about their link, their relation but he remained silent. When my jet landed we wanted to go out but we couldn't. I asked the pilot for the reason of this delay.

"I am really sorry Miss De La Grange but another jet is to land in a few minutes. We do not have the authorisation to open the doors."

I sighed. With that little problem we would be late for the concert. It couldn't happen. I began to take my pink LG chocolate phone out of my pink purse. I wanted to phone Father to complain about the situation. But I couldn't because the other jet was landing…at the other end of the airport.

We were finally allowed to go out. A black limo was waiting for us. A black limo with lavender leather seats. It wasn't mine. Mine was bright pink with pink leather seats. I didn't complain because we were already late. We jumped in it and sped to the arena. The drive has been more silent than a graveyard in the middle of the night.

When we arrived I saw my limo on the parking lot. The people who used it were nowhere to be seen. The room was already packed. A hostess had to help us find our seats. The place was full of rich men and women from all across the world. I recognized my tennis coach Roger Federer. Everybody was beautifully dressed. Everybody except my neighbour. She was dressed in an horrible yellow dress and her hair were too long. Next to her was one of the most handsome man, I've ever seen. I couldn't see his face but I was sure he was really beautiful. Gen-chan was next to me. He seemed to be bored. It was an insult to my great beauty.

Suddenly I felt something heavy on my foot. I yelped and looked at what dared crushing my beautiful foot. It was a video camera. The girl dressed like a commoner looked at me with teary eyes. She bowed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for my camera to fall on your feet. I'm really sorry. Very sorry…."

She kept apologizing and bowing until the God net to her called her.

"My dear Saku-chan what happened?"

"I made the video camera fall on this woman's feet. Now it must be broken and I hurt her."

"Don't worry Sakuno. Ore-sama will fix everything."

Hearing this voice Gen-chan turned his head in my direction. A look of pure shock was painted on his face. He walked towards the man and the woman. He kissed the girl on the forehead and shook the hand of my God alive. If he was shocked I was far beyond this feeling. He kissed a girl on the forehead and I wasn't even allowed to shake his hand.

Suddenly something hit my mind. The girl was named Sakuno. She had to be THE Sakuno. I wanted to introduce myself to her, to let her know that Gen-chan was mine. I didn't have time to do it because one of the most handsome man I've ever seen looked in my direction. I thought I would see a God. Unfortunately it wasn't a God. It was my worst nightmare.

"Hello De La Grange. Funny to see you here."

"Keigo it's such a pleasure to meet you here."

Yes Keigo Atobe was the man I hated the most in the whole universe.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_To Emily : Thanks for your review. I'm really happy you like my fic._

* * *

**Memory of the past.**

_Ever wondered why our dear Sue couldn't stand Atobe__? Well read and you'll know…_

Seeing him here was just unbearable. I knew I would have to meet him but I didn't expect it to happen that soon. I did my best to be polite in order not to embarrass Gen-chan. I didn't care if that Sakuno girl was ill at ease. To be honest with you she wasn't that gorgeous. I've never seen a 15 years old girl being that flat-chested. I may only be 13 but I have one of the most beautiful breasts ever. (A/N : well that's what happen when you stuff grapefruits in your bra… And let me tell you that the result is far from being great).

Oh I'm not here to talk about that woman, well girl, slut that tries to steal my Gen-chan. I was here to take advantage of this concert to seduce my future husband, the father of my future children. Keigo had to be there too and thus to spoil everything. Well you wonder why I hate him. I guess I can tell you about the past we have in common.

Our families are really close. Our fathers went to Berkeley together. They became friend. Then Father had to come back to France to deal with some problem in our family: the arranged wedding between the last heir of our royal family and him. They didn't meet for a long time. And suddenly, when I was 4, Father told us that he had invited one of friends to spend the summer in our mansion in the south of Spain.

It was the Atobe family. They had a son Keigo, 8. We were stuck together during the whole summer while our parents were riding horses or playing golf or tanning. It was fun to play in our private swimming pool being surrounded by at least 20 bodyguards and 10 swimming teachers.

At that moment I didn't hate him. I admired him because he was older and liked to play tricks on our bodyguards.

All our summers looked that way. When I was 8 I heard my parents talking about an arranged wedding. I thought they were talking about my cousin Anna Marguerite Louise Stéphanie Mireille who was 15 years old. I was about to agree with them and thus making my presence in the room known when I realised they were talking about me.

Summer holydays came. That year we were on an island owned by Keigo's family. We were allowed to join our parents on the yacht they bought. We were sitting in the huge dining room eating smoked salmon and foie gras. I thought my parents forgot about their stupid plan. So I was shocked when they announced, while wiping their mouth with the corner of their napkins made of silk that Keigo and I were to get married on my 18th birthday.

Keigo nearly strangled himself with his toast. He stared at his parents and asked them if they had lost all their sanity during the night. He added that getting married to me out of question because I wasn't beautiful enough.

As I was 8 I didn't take it as an insult. I just thought that I was too young and that he wanted to wait and see how beautiful I would become. Unfortunately he didn't change his mind. So I started dating older people. My piano teacher who was 40 and the son of an actor, 25. I was 12 at that time. I thought he would be jealous.

Well it didn't work. Three weeks before I decided to go to Japan my parents invited him. They asked him if he had changed his mind. He told them that he would never marry me because:

1° I wasn't his type of girl

2° I was a slut because I dated older men at the age of 12 (A/N: remember she is now 13)

3° He was already in a relation dating a girl and four men

I couldn't forgive the fact that he called me a slut in front of my whole family and in front of the media. Worst he didn't acknowledge my beauty. And even worse he slept with men.

So that's why I hate him.

* * *

**A/N:**Well it's a bit short. Sorry about it. Now we can go back to our main problem : will she marry Gen-chan? Will she slap Sakuno? Will she forgive Atobe? Will this stupid author stop with this parody? You'll get the answers in the next chapter… 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_To Minny: Thanks for your review. I don't really like first person perspective but sometime__s it is quite useful. Well you are the first one to say that my Sue is likable. That's odd. _

* * *

**Atobe VS Marie : the clash**

**Or**

**How Sakuno saved the situation.**

Marie was still glaring at Atobe. He was pretty much doing the same thing. Sanada was looking at them. He seemed to be bored. Well who wouldn't be when you are dragged to a concert with a girl you just can't stand and when said girl hates the man you are involved with. Sakuno was hiding behind his back. She has never seen Atobe being that angry except on the day his maid forgot to book an appointment with his hairdresser.

The concert was about to begin. As they were still standing a ticket lady came to ask them to sit or to leave. Sanada wanted to sit but Marie dragged him in the hall. Atobe followed them with Sakuno.

They stood in the hall. On the walls you could see pictures of celebrities. Sanada took Sakuno's hand and asked her to come and have a look at them with him.

Seeing her future husband leave with the girl she called a slut pissed poor Marie a lot.

"Look what you did stupid monkey!!!"

"Who are you calling a stupid monkey?"

"You! You monkey king!"

Atobe was a bit taken aback with her last words. Fortunately he soon recovered.

"How dare you insult Ore-sama! Ore-sama's family has always been kind to your filthy parents. We were the one to help them. Without us you wouldn't be living in mansions…my parents were the one who helped you create the new De La Grange empire."

"Stop lying!!!!"

They went on arguing about their wealth, who was the richest, who had the best maids, drivers, the biggest house well castle. And it went on and on. Sanada and Sakuno would have had enough time to go to the nearest supermarket and buy some snacks. They didn't do that. They remained in the hall and watched them fighting.

Sanada was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. Sakuno was next to him. Worry could be read on her face. She asked Sanada to help Atobe but he said that he had to deal with this problem alone. In fact he really enjoyed seeing Atobe struggle with that horrible girl.

Back to Atobe and our favourite Sue.

"Keigo you're the one who sleeps with a lot of people. I don't.

"Don't make me laugh. Shall I remind you of their names? Mr Smither 40, Sir Nicholas Wyatt 32, Michael James 25, my cousin Keiichiro and the list goes on…"

"Y… You… Liar. That's a bunch of lies. I don't sleep around. You sleep with men. That's gross… And worst you prefer this flat chested slut with long braids."

Sakuno couldn't stand it any longer. She walked towards them and stopped between them.

"Please can you stop fighting…"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

Sakuno was holding her right cheek. Marie was smirking.

"Stop minding other people's business!!! You're just a whore."

Sakuno was now crying. It didn't take long for Sanada to run and take her in his arm. He looked at Atobe.

"Atobe come, we are going home. If I stay longer in the same room as that girl I may kill her."

Atobe smiled and followed them…

* * *

**A/N :** It's short, it's bad. If you want to stone someone stone my writing fairy. She was acting just like the Sue… I'll try to update soon… 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_To Emily : Thanks for reviewing… Well I wanted people to be sorry for Sakuno…_

* * *

**And another failure**** and a new victim**

After Sanada's departure Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange was left alone in the hall of the concert hall. She was nearly pulling her own hair out of her own lovely little brainless head. Fortunately her new secretary came just in time to rescue her. She grabbed her by the arms and prevented her from attacking her hair. She handed her a photo album and asked her to follow her to the nearest coffee shop. She ordered two cappuccinos with extra whipped cream.

"Don't worry miss De La Grange. It's not because you fail marrying that Sanada boy that You won't find a handsome husband."

"You are fired!"

"But why?"

"Genichirou was the most perfect man I've ever seen. Beautiful, intelligent, sensitive and sensible…. He was tall, well built. His voice was so deep that it gave me goose bumps whenever he talked."

"I'm sorry but I found someone who would be far better than him."

"Why would I listen to the secretary I just fired?"

"Because I know plenty of shops selling lovely pink evening dress."

"Ok you have ten minutes"

"I studied your list of potential husband. I discovered a man. I made some research and it seems that he is single. No boyfriend or girlfriend. He is tall, has a deep voice and he is very intelligent. He plays tennis. He is top of his class. He would be more than perfect to deal with your family's empire after your father's death."

"Where can I find this man?"

"In your classroom. Yanagi Renji."

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all"

"But he doesn't show his eyes and he seems to be a bit creepy taking notes everywhere."

"I know but I think he is the perfect match."

"I'll think about it."

"So am I still fired?"

"Well how much cash do you have?"

"500 euros" (A/N: remember our dear Sue is French. She won't bother to use Yen)

"Ok I want you to buy this brand new Louis Vuiton bag. Pink. Before tomorrow morning."

Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève stood up and paid for the cappuccinos. She left and asked her driver to drive her back to the airport. Without her secretary, of course.

Three days later:Marie came back to class and when asked about her absence she said that her guinea pig died and that she had to mourn and burry her. Of course the teacher didn't really believe it but as she was very very rich he couldn't kick her out.

She sat next to the window and looked at her teacher. She didn't know how to make her new victim understand that he was hers. Worse she needed to make sure that Sanada hadn't talk to him about the incident in Kyushu. But how?

Little by little an evil plan made its way through her brainless head. Yep it would do it. The bell rang and she ran to catch her teacher.

"Sir I would like you to ask someone to help me with my maths."

The teacher was surprised. She always got As.

"But why? You don't need it."

"I want an A+ and without tutoring I won't achieve my goal."

"I'll see what I can do for you"

He started to walk away.

"Yanagi Renji, sensei"

He heard her last words and wondered how he would do to break this dreadful news….

* * *

**A/N :**And another chapter and a new victim. How will he react? Will Inui make an appearance? Will our Sue get her pink Vuiton bag? Stay tuned and aybe you'll get the answers. 

**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_To xcatax : Thanks for your review…She might go to other school. Don't forget she lost Gen-chan because of Sakuno, well that's what she thinks…_

* * *

**New plan step 1**

It was 8pm. It was dark outside. The streetlights were the only source of lighting. Some late workers were walking home. Some people were walking their dog or going home from the supermarket. Among those people was a teacher. He was looking for a house. He didn't want to be there. What he really wanted was to be at home with his wife, his daughter and his cat. Being in the middle a street looking for one of his student's house wasn't part of what he had planned.

He finally found the house, knocked and waited for someone to open the door. A young woman answered and ushered him inside after he introduced himself. She made him sit in the living room before heading towards the stairs.

"Renji, come down, you math teacher wants to talk to you."

Said Renji came down, thanked his sister and welcomed his teacher.

"Yanagi, I need to tell you something. I know it could have waited till tomorrow…"

"It's nothing sensei. You didn't disturb me. I was studying the interaction of proton and neutron during a nuclear fission."

"Interesting. So you are requested to tutor one of your fellow students. Math lesson to be precise."

"No problem. Who is he?"

"De La Grange-san."

Yanagi opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"But she is one of the best students of our class."

"I know. She said she wanted to get an A+. I couldn't say no. She would have harassed the principal. So please tutor her."

"Why me?"

"She requested it."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Sorry"

"No problem sensei. I'll do it."

The teacher thanked him and left. Renji went back to his room. As soon as he closed his door he took his cell phone and phoned his closest friend…

At the other end of the town: 

Our dear Sue was watching an overly romantic movie. The kind of movie that makes you want to commit suicide because everything in it is way too perfect and your own life just seems to be worthless next to it. She was eating popcorns and drinking a bottle of Diet Pepsi.

Her pink phone was next to her. She seemed to be waiting for a call. Suddenly it rang. She jumped on it, knocking down her bowl of pop corn as well as her bottle of pepsi.

"De La Grange speaking."

"_Miss De La Grange. __Your math teacher just came out of Yanagi Renji's house"_

"Great. Do you know why he visited him?"

"_He asked him to tutor you."_

"And?"

"_It seems that he accepted."_

"It's all I wanted to know. You can go home."

"_Wait."_

"What?"

"_I'm spying on Yanagi Renji. He is phoning. I can't lip read what he is saying but I am sure__ he is talking to someone he knows well."_

"Ok, so you won't go home tonight. I want to know who he is talking to and what they are talking about."

"_But Miss how can I do that?"_

"I don't know. I don't want to know. It's your problem."

She hung up.

"Maria!!"

A maid came out of nowhere.

"Clean this mess and bring me a bottle of pink Perrier and some chocolate."

The maid disappeared and Marie went back to her movie…

* * *

**A/N :** So the new plan is already in action. What is the title of the movie? Who is on the phone with Renji? Will out Sue be sent to jail because of her overuse of pink? You'll know everything in the next chapter.. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**New plan step 2**

Yanagi was early. He sat on a bench and waited for his teammates to arrive. He was thinking about what happened. He didn't want to believe what his teacher asked him to do. It had to be a nightmare and he would wake up soon. Unfortunately it wasn't. Yukimura's voice made him come back to reality.

"What's the matter Renji? You seem exhausted. I told you not to stay up late and study."

"I know but I needed to solve some problems for Sadaharu. And…."

"And you ended up talking with him during the greatest part of the night. Am I mistaken?"

Renji lowered his head.

"No but we didn't talk about nuclear fission. We talked about the new exchange student. I am to tutor her in math."

"That bitch?!"

He raised his head to see Kirihara standing next to their captain.

"If she bothers you I can beat her to a pulp sempaï"

Yanagi smiled weakly.

"It won't be necessary Akaya. I already thought about something. I just need to wait for Sadaharu to phone me."

"If you change your mind just call me. I will do it with pleasure."

"I don't doubt it."

Kirihara smiled and dragged Yukimura away for a mock game.

Later that day Yanagi was sitting in the library, surrounded by books. He was trying to find something he could teach to his student. He sighed. Nothing came to his mind. Maybe some equations with 5 unknown figures… He didn't know. He looked at his watch and sighed again. 6 pm and he hadn't figured out what to teach her.

While Poor Renji was racking his brain our dear Sue was at home ordering her maids to paint the music room light blue. Yes blue. She had ordered a pink piano and thought that the room would be a tiny little bit too pink if walls, carpets and piano were to be pink. So she chose light blue. But not any light blue. She wanted the same blue you could see on the eyes of some Barbie dolls.

She didn't forget about her private lesson. She just didn't want to start them when her house was in a mess. Of course Yanagi had to go to her house so that she could seduce him with brand new computers or rare physics and chemistry books. Yeah she needed a little bit of time to have everything ready.

Same day, Inui's flat:

Some nasty smell was coming out of the kitchen's window. Inui was looking at some green and purplish liquid. Yellow foam was floating at his surface. He took his notebook and scribbled some stuff on it. He removed his goggles and headed towards his room where he began typing on his computer.

A few hours later he was back in the kitchen. The liquid had cooled down. It was the perfect moment to add some black powder which came from things and you really didn't want to know more about it. He let it rest until it was bubbly again. While waiting he started doing his chemistry homework. Way too easy for him…

A few minutes later, let's say 40 minutes because chemistry can sometimes be a pain in the neck, he put the whole mixture in a bowl and put it in the freezer. He went back to his room and launched Skype. It was 10pm and Yanagi was still on line.

Datamaster: Yo Renji!

Professor : Hello Sadaharu.

Datamaster : Project Y52V9 completed. You can pick it up tomorrow evening.

Professor: Thanks a lot. I'll send Kykyo. She doesn't work tomorrow.

Datamaster : Ok. Tell your sister to come to Seigaku High during lunch break.

Professor : I will. I hope your product will be efficient.

Datamaster : Me too. It's the first time I made this kind of juice.

Professor. We'll see. I have to leave you. I need to sleep. Sanada was in a foul mood this morning because of my new little problem.

Datamaster : I understand. Sleep well.

Professor : Thanks…

_Professor is no longer online._

* * *

**A/N :** Short as usual... What is project Y52V9? And what about the juice? Will Inui appear again? Is he dating our little Yanagi? Will the Sue understand that she has no chance? Will Akaya punch her in the face? Stay tuned and you'll know... 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**First private lesson.**

Today was the day Yanagi will learn to hate. Yes it was the day of his first lesson with Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange also known as The Sue or Marie. He woke up and hoped to be ill. But no he was perfectly healthy. His sister even joked with him telling him she wouldn't go to Seigaku to fetch project whatever-his-name-is. Renji nearly had to beg for her to tell him it was a joke and that she would gladly go.

Knowing that, Renji went to school. He played tennis with Akaya who kept talking about their enemy. He really wanted to know if he could slap her or beat her up because she tried to talk to Yukimura. This fact surprised him because he thought that she gave up running after his captain.

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. When I saw her nearing buchou I ran and made him leave the building. But I think she wanted to know how to seduce you."

"Well I saw her talking to Niou so I am sure to find some new computer or rare books at her place. Don't worry for me. Sadaharu even created project Y52V9 to free me from her."

"A new juice?"

"No but I have to tell you that that Fuji guy asked him to create an ice cream. We talked about it and it seems that Fuji is really angry…"

The bell rang and they ran towards their homeroom. Our Sue was one of the first students to enter the classroom. She went to her desk but before she put a little note on Yanagi's desk. When he saw it he pocketed it. He didn't want to see what was in it. The first lesson was math and the teacher gave them a surprise test. Then biology followed by art and literature.

Lunch break was eventful. Sanada got a message from Atobe telling him that he organized a party for their girlfriend's birthday. Tezuka phoned Yukimura asking him if their team could train together and our dear Sue made a fuss because she didn't get salmon but tuna. That was the lighter part. Akaya nearly beat poor Marie because she walked next to Yanagi and winked at him before joining the tennis club's fangirls. The fact that they kept laughing and yelling their undying love for Yukimura pissed the second year. Niou and Yagyuu nearly had to tie him up to a chair.

The afternoon was quieter. All the students worked together to prepare the school festival. Most of the girls were in the cafeteria kitchen while boys were building stands or creating games…Yagyuu and Yanagi were working on a quiz. Something like "Who wants to be a millionaire?". They hoped nobody would disturb them as the questions had to remain secret. Unfortunately for them some fangirls came to make them taste their burnt cookies.

Well it was a torture and Yanagi was relieved when he exited the school's gate. He hadn't forgotten about the math lesson but he thought that with project Y52V9 everything would be ok. He climbed with her in her pink limo and read a book about Marie Curie during the drive home.

They were welcomed by an old woman who led them to the study hall and brought them some chocolate and strawberry cake with mango iced tea. While Marie Sue was eating, Renji displayed all his books and notebooks on the table. Then he put a huge pile of photocopies in front of her.

The noise made by the paper disturbed her so she put her plate on the little table next to her and stared at the photocopies.

"What are these sheets of paper for?"

"Oh these? Well it's a summary of all the formulae you have to know for algebra. I have some for geometry but I think it's better to start with calculus as it is what we are currently studying."

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Learn them by heart and then I'll ask you questions about them."

"But when I asked you to help me I wanted to us to work on our homework, not to make me learn some formulae."

"Ok I know it seems to be off-putting but either you learn them or I leave and won't come again."

Marie was not really pleased but she took the first photocopy and started reading it. And Renji? He went on reading his book about Marie Curie's discoveries.

Two hours later. Renji packed his belongings and asked Marie if he could borrow one of her driver to drive him home. She agreed and called her maid.

"Ne Renji, when are you coming for our next lesson?"

"Well maybe tomorrow. It will depend on you reaction."

"My reaction?"

"Yes. I left a DVD on the table. Make sure to watch it before phoning me and asking me to come back."

"I will."

Renji bowed and left with her driver. Dear Sue went back to the study hall and picked up the DVD. She put it in her room and went back downstairs to eat before taking a shower.

Two hours later again… She sat on her bed. The DVD was in the DVD player and the remote control was in her hands. She clapped in her hands to turn off the light and pressed the "play" button.

A few seconds later you could hear someone screaming….

* * *

A/N : A bit late, sorry. Nanowrimo is my priority as well as finding a job… Now question time. What's with the DVD? Why did Fuji order ice cream? Will the author stop torturing this innocent OC? Well to know the answer make sure to read the next chapter… 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

To poochyyxx : Thanks for your review. I'm happy you find this story worth being read.**  
**

* * *

**DVD of doom.**

Yanagi was on the phone with Inui. They were talking about the math lesson and about project Y52V9. Inui wanted to know if his lover used it. Yes Yanagi and Inui were an item but nobody knew it, well Yukimura knew as well as Tezuka. Nobody could hide something from a tennis team captain and especially not from those two.

Yanagi was lying on his bed and laughing with his lover. As strange as it may sound Yanagi was someone who could laugh pretty easily.

"Do you think the DVD was enough? I can come this weekend and bring you a box full of the ice cream I created for Fuji."

"I don't think it'll be necessary. But I guess Buchou could need some. Niou is being a pain in the neck."

"Let me guess? Yagyuu refused to sleep with him again."

"Indeed."

Let's leave them alone. Our dear Sue was in her bedroom. She was horrified by what she saw but she couldn't prevent herself from watching it. Her maids heard her yell and they came to see if everything was alright. She just kicked them out before pressing the play button again.

But what did she see? I guess you really want to know. First clue it was made by Inui, second clue Inui likes to tape things… Ok I stop I will tell you…Inui burnt a DVD with all the photos he made with Renji : dressed, naked, in their bed, under the shower. There was even a little video of them doing adult stuff in the bed and everywhere in Inui's flat.

One could have hoped that our dear Sue would commit suicide. No she seemed to have enjoyed the little surprise. But Yanagi didn't know it yet…

So the next morning every body could see a happy Yanagi strolling in the hallways of the building. He was eager to reach his classroom. Eagerness which disappeared as soon as he opened the door and saw Marie looking at him with heart-shaped eyes. She ran to him.

"Hello Renji, it was a nice DVD you gave me. I would like to know if there was a sequel."

Renji gaped at her. He didn't understand her. The DVD should have made her understand that he wasn't single and that he was gay.

"Well I didn't think you would like this little movie…"

"Come on Renji darling it's the best porn I've ever seen. You are a really good actor. But you should try and make a porn film some women it would be better. I would be glad to help you and play in it with you."

"But didn't you realize it wasn't a movie but the reality?"

"Well it seemed real but the data I have on you don't mention a boyfriend. So it means it's a movie. It also means that you need money."

At that very moment their teacher decided to enter the classroom. By a strange irony of fate she talked about pornography in literature. Little Sue kept smiling during the whole lesson while Renji tried to hide himself. He didn't expect Inui's plan to backfire.

He spent the remaining of the day avoiding his team mates and of course the Sue. He needed time to think about away to get rid of her. First he canceled the math lesson saying that his sister phoned during lunch break asking him to go home because her mother needed his help. Renji didn't like lying but it was the only way to avoid spending more time than necessary with her.

He went home and ran up to his room. He locked the door and sat in front of his computer. He needed Inui's help. Maybe the box of ice cream would be useful. Unfortunately for him his lover wasn't online. While waiting for him he decided to start doing his literature homework. An essay on the pros and cons of pornography in novels. Poor Renji!!!

He started working on it but he gave up. Literature has never been his best subject. He tried to phone Yagyuu. The Gentleman was a real bookworm; he could help him and even let him copy some parts of his essay. But he didn't pick up. Renji was sad because his last hope was his sister. And he knew that asking her to help him would cost him a lot… A month of washing up, of rubbing her feet…

And what was our Sue doing? She was watching the DVD again….

* * *

**A/N** :The DVD was supposed to make her give up but my twisted mind decided to change everything. The next chapter will focus on Fuji and the ice cream. Now question time : Why has our Sue such a twisted mind? Will Sharon die? Will I ever finish watching all the episodes of the 1st Naruo's serie? Will Sakuno appear again? 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**A day with Fuji**

Fuji Syusuke was walking in the street with one not so quiet Tomoka. The reason why Fuji was hanging out with Horio's girlfriend was mysterious to the people who passed them by. But he knew why he had to spend some time with this overly annoying girl. Someone was still following poor Sakuno and he got a phone call from Sanada and Atobe talking about some hysterical girl who tried to seduce Gen-chan and slapped Sakuno.

Tomoka was chatting happily next to him. She didn't know why Seigaku'tensai asked her out and well she didn't care at all. All that mattered was that people saw her with one of the most handsome man of Tokyo. Well she knew she had no chance to date him for he belonged to her best friend.

Fuji was carrying a little bag. He was smiling as usual but there was a little something in his smile that told people that they'd better not mess with him. He nodded from time to time but he didn't really pay attention to what the girl said.

They entered a lovely little coffee shop and Fuji ordered two cappuccinos.

"So Osakada-chan I'm happy you accepted to go out with me this afternoon."

"I was my pleasure Fuji-sempai. But may I ask you why you wanted me to come here with you?"

"Of course, but first please answer this little question. Have you noticed that some men are stalking Sakuno-chan?"

"Who wouldn't? Even Horio noticed them. Did Sakuno do something bad?"

Fuji kept smiling.

"Not at all. It's good you noticed them. I want you to protect her. She doesn't know she is being followed and I don't want her to know about it."

He put the little bag on the table and shoved it to Tomoka. She took it and opened it. It was a cell phone, the latest LG phone. Tomoka was more than happy to have it. She has been dreaming about it every night since it came out. But she didn't understand why Fuji Syusuke would offer such an expensive present.

"Fuji-sempai, what is this gift for?"

"Well first of all you won't be able to phone anybody with this phone. There are only five phone numbers in its memory. Atobe's, Tezuka's, Sanada's, Echizen's and mine. Atobe wants to organize a huge engagement party. We are going to propose to Sakuno. He sent the invitations but he wants somebody who really knows Sakuno's taste in food, drinks, music, colors to organize the party itself. I thought you could do it. If you agree to help us, just phone Atobe and he will send you a credit card attached to a special bank account. He will explain you the rest when you call him. So what do you think about this proposition?"

Tomoka looked at him, disbelief painted in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"Fuji-sempai must be joking. Atobe-san would never allow a commoner to organize a party for him."

"Well if you don't believe me I will ask Yukimura-san to do it. He would be more than happy to help us. Moreover he likes Sakuno a lot."

He opened his eyes and stared at her. She gulped before saying that she would do it. He closed his eyes and patted her on her shoulder before leaving. He was about to exit the small café when he turned back and said that she would have to keep it a secret. Sakuno wasn't to be told about it.

Now Fuji Syusuke was walking again in the streets. He went home just pick up something in his fridge. When he came out a huge purple limo was in front of the gate. He jumped in it and put his little parcel in the freezer of the car. The drive was a bit long but Fuji enjoyed it a lot. He ate olives filled with a mixture of anchovies and wasabi and drank some Penal tea.

When the car came to a stop the driver opened the door allowing him to see his surrounding. It was a huge mansion. Maybe bigger than Atobe's and what struck him was the overuse of pink in its decoration. He walked to the door followed by his driver, well it was Atobe's but being Atobe's boyfriend he could say it was his too. Said driver was carrying the parcel which was in the limo's freezer. They rang and a maid dressed in a lovely pink uniform opened the door.

She asked them to enter and to wait in the boudoir because her mistress wasn't home. But Fuji refused. He gave her a little purple envelope as well as the parcel the driver was holding. He said her mistress had to open it as soon as possible. The maid nodded and put the envelope in the pocket of her apron. Then she wanted to know what was to be done with the parcel. So Fuji explained her that it was to be put in the freezer. It was a new ice cream and well one of his friend wanted to offer it to the girl living here. The maid smiled and took it to kitchen.

When Fuji left the manor he had a little smile on his face and his eyes were wide open…

* * *

**A/N : **Where did Fuji go? Who is the mysterious girl? Who is invited to Atobe's party? Why didn't the Sue appear in this chapter? Those are really important questions. If you want to know the answers make sure to read the next chapters. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…**  
**

* * *

**Akaya and the Sue.**

Kirihara couldn't stand the poor Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange First she tried to steal Yukimura, then Sanada. And now she wanted to go out with his favorite sempai. He couldn't let it happen. He knew, because he spied on him, that Sanada talked to Atobe about their problem. He knew that Atobe knew their Sue and that he planned to destroy her during a little party. He just didn't know why. Well he thought it was linked to his fukubuchou but he wasn't sure of it.

Kirihara also knew that Yanagi asked his lover to help him but that their attempt failed because she thought his sempai was acting in gay films. So he decided that he had to take this little problem in hand. So what did our little devil do? He visited Niou Masaharu. When you wanted to harm someone and if you wanted it to be done smoothly you had to go and find the Trickster. He lent the little demon a little notebook.

It was a happy Kirihara who visited the third years' floor on this beautiful morning of December. He entered his sempais' classroom and sat at the Sue's desk. He put his feet on said desk as well as the brown paper bag he was carrying. The students coming in the room wanted to shoo him away but they didn't do it because they were afraid of Yukimura. Said student was watching his boyfriend. He knew he had some nasty little plan up his sleeves and that it was better to let him do as he wanted for fear he would turn the room upside down.

Kirihara waited for poor little Marie. He was grinning. His smile gave goose bumps to the students surrounding him. Our little Sue finally arrived. Needless to say she wasn't pleased at all to see Kiriharay sitting on her chair with his feet on her desk. She stomped in and glared at him.

"You'd better leave or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?"

Kirihara smirked and took the paper bag. He shoved it to the Sue.

"Take what is inside!"

She did as she was told. She ended up taking a doll. A rather ugly doll. The kind of doll who would end up being a serial killer if it was to live.

"It's a doll. So what?"

"Look at it more closely. There's a little pocket behind her head."

She looked at it and put her finger in the little pocket.

"It's empty. Take back your filthy doll and get lost."

Kirihara stood up and put his hand on her head. He caressed her hair before taking a strand of them. Poor little Sue yelped and rubbed her poor little head. Then she glared at him before jabbing her finger in front of his face.

"What was that for you retard!!"

Kirihara just smirked and took back the doll. He put the strand of hair and put it in the pocket behind the head of the doll. Then he took a needle from inside his wallet. Yukimura seemed to be horrified but he didn't move. Seeing his lack of reaction the other students stood still and waited for Akaya's next move.

They expected the captain of the tennis club to ask his player to stop but they didn't expect him to smile. Akaya neared the needle to the doll. The Sue didn't seem to understand what was going to happen. She was still glaring and swearing under her breath.

Suddenly the classroom's door was opened and Sanada entered. His first reaction was to grab Kirihara by the collar of his shirt but a single glance to Yukimura made him understand that he didn't have to get involved.

Akaya got sick and tired of her lack of reaction.

"Don't you want to know why I'm threatening you with a voodoo doll?"

"You are just jealous of me."

"Jealous don't make laugh. You tried to steal my boyfriend and now you are harassing my favorite sempai who is also my best friend."

"Peuh… I wonder who in his right mind would accept to be the friend of an overly violent boy."

She turned around and began to walk towards a group made of several girls.

Something snapped in Kirihara's mind. He raised the needle and was about to thrust it in the poor doll when the door of the room was once again opened…

* * *

**A/N:** A cliffhanger. Felt like doing one. Who opened the door? Will the Sue finally die? Will I be able to tell my parents what I want for xmass? Why didn't Yukimura stop Aka-chan? You'll know in the chapters to come. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Akaya and the Sue**** 2**

_She turned around and began to walk towards a group made of several girls._

_Something snapped in Kirihara's mind. He raised the needle and was about to thrust it in the poor doll when the door of the room was once again opened…_

"Kirihara-kun I would advise you to put Niou-kun's doll back in this paper bag."

Yagyuu Hiroshi entered the classroom making all the girls squeal in delight. After all he was the gentleman, one of the most handsome students after Yukimura and Sanada. He was also the one whose mind couldn't be read even by Yanagi.

He stopped next to Kirihara who was still holding the doll. He didn't want to let it go. He wanted to make the Sue suffer. He hadn't planned to murder her even though this idea was far too tempting. Yagyuu put his hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I am sure Kirihara-kun that you would not want to make me angry. It would be a good idea to hand me the doll and then to go back to your own classroom. And I would avoid Niou-kun for he is not in good mood since he discovered that his favorite doll has gone missing."

He took the doll from a slightly fidgeting Kirihara. Said boy stood up and walked away hugging the walls as he wanted to avoid a very pissed Niou.

Back in the classroom. Yagyuu neared the Sue and bowed.

"Miss De La Grange I really would like to apologize for the rudeness of my underclassman. Please do not be angry. He did not know what he was doing for he could not understand you need to be helped for your mathematics."

All the girls squealed and some even fainted. Marie only smiled before bowing.

"I understand. Don't worry I won't seek revenge. I know my presence is far too disturbing for his simple mind."

Yagyuu nodded and sat where he was supposed to sit.

Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange remained with her friends until their literature teacher decided it was high time for them to start their lesson. But first he collected the essays on pornography. Some strange subject but Yamanaka-sensei was known for being a pervert.

Renji who sat next to the Sue, only because she asked her teacher to make him next to her, handed his essay hoping that Yamanaka-sensei wouldn't recognize his sister's style. She kept giving him bits and pieces of paper on which she asked him when their next lesson would take place and if he had decided to make another movie with her. Poor Yanagi tried to ignore her but it was difficult as she kept harassing him. He began to regret that Yagyuu prevented Akaya from stabbing the stupid doll with a needle.

Lunch break. Kirihara was surrounded by Jackal and Yagyuu. They didn't want him to attack the Sue. Well they knew that most of the school wouldn't mind and they wouldn't mind but they just couldn't let it happen. It could dirty their reputation. Unfortunately or fortunately, according to your feelings towards poor little Marie, Akaya managed to empty his plate of mash potatoes in her lovely pink Vuiton bag and to pour some salt in her diet Coke. How did he manage to do it? Let's say that he escaped from his baby-sitters while they were queuing to get their lunch tray.

Needless to say that she didn't quite appreciate this little prank. She wanted to slap him, to boil him to death but she didn't. She couldn't show Yanagi how heartless and brutal she was. So she kept smiling until her phone rang. Her smile was replaced by an ugly grimace. She threw her phone through the window and stomped through the door. You could see smoke coming out of her ears.

Who phoned her? Atobe of course. He wanted to be sure that our dear little Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève would be present to the huge party he was throwing for Sakuno. Kirihara didn't miss the slightest part of the incident. As soon as she left he began to laugh. He laughed so much that the whole cafeteria began to laugh as well.

Marie heard it and felt her poor little heart crumpling into thousands of tiny little pieces. She looked for Renji but he was too busy laughing to notice her looking his way. The only one who didn't laugh was Yagyuu and little Sue thought that it was because he somehow liked her. She decided that he would be the one. But Lord! Had she only known what had crossed his mind at that very moment she wouldn't have decided to flirt with him as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N :** Took me longer than expected to write it. Sorry about it. I'll try to write the next one faster. And we will visit Sakuno and Tomoka. The spies are back. No silly questions today but I hope you'll like this little chapter. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Shopping with Tomoka, Sakuno and the spies**

"Ne Tomo-chan where are we going?"

Sakuno was walking next to an over excited Tomoka. Said girl was smiling and holding a lovely dark read leather handbag. She was dressed in a red shirt with a white skirt. When she heard Sakuno's question she stopped walking to look at her friend.

"We are going to buy you a beautiful evening dress."

"But I don't need such a dress. Granny bought me a lovely dress last month. It wouldn't be reasonable to buy another one."

"Fuji-sempai told me you need one. He said that Atobe said to Sanada-san who told Tezuka who was playing tennis with Ryoma-sama who told him that you had to buy a new dress because he wants to take you to one of his business meeting. Fuji-sempai was supposed to go with you but he has photography project to complete so he asked me to go with you."

Sakuno sighed.

"If Keigo said so. But we won't buy something expensive."

They started walking again.

Not far from them some men in black were hiding behind a streetlamp. They had goggles and some brand new cell phone. They were spying on the girls. They wanted to know where they were going and why. When they saw the girls walking they started moving as well.

Sakuno and Tomoka entered a lovely little shop but they went out after only a few minutes. The dress weren't beautiful enough. It was only some little Prada creations. But they already seemed really expensive for Sakuno. They explored some others shops before going to eat in a little pizzeria. They explored some others shops before going to eat in a little pizzeria.

"Tomo-chan, are you sure we can't go to Pimkie? I saw a lovely pink dress in the window."

"Do you want Atobe to be ashamed of you?"

"No but the dress we saw were really expensive. I can't afford to buy them and I just can't ask Granny to pay for it as she offered me a dress last month."

"Who said you had to pay for the dress?"

"Nobody but I don't know who else would pay for a dress."

"Atobe would. He asked you to buy a dress and he said he would pay for it. Fuji even gave me one his credit cards."

"Why would he pay for my dress?"

Tomoka sighed.

"Aren't you going out with him?"

"Yes but the others will be jealous…"

"Do you really think they would be jealous because Atobe bought you a dress so that you could go to this important business meeting with him?"

Sakuno didn't answer. She lowered her head and started munching on her slice of cake.

The spies were really close to them. They used a microphone to record what they were talking about and they took photos. They hoped their boss would be happy. Nobody was here to destroy their photos by emptying a bottle of water or was it something else on their camera.

Unfortunately for them Tomoka knew they were here. She wasn't sadistic like Fuji but she knew what she had to do if they were to appear. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She took out her brand new LG cell phone and phoned Atobe. He would take care of this situation.

The girls exited the little restaurant and headed back towards the fashion district. Tomoka was nearly dragging poor Sakuno. They walked during several minutes before entering a Versace shop. Sakuno tried on several dresses. Long and short ones, showing some of her cleavage or not… But they came out without a bag. Those dresses didn't suit her.

They entered several shops : Gucci, Chanel, Yves Saint Laurent, Paco Rabanne, Gauthier,… But nothing attracted Tomoka. Well the dress being for Sakuno it was kind of strange that Tomoka was taking the decision. We are talking about Tomoka so it was kind of normal that she would be the one to decide.

The spies were still behind them. Tomoka knew about it and she couldn't help smiling. They followed the girls into a beautiful shop. A saleswoman asked them what they needed and Sakuno began to explain that she needed an evening dress because her boyfriend wanted to bring her a business meeting during which she would meet all the wealthy people of Japan. The woman looked at her before making them follow her in the fitting room.

"So miss do you want a specific color?"

Sakuno didn't know what to answer. She began to think about it. Tomoka wasn't here to help her as she was browsing through the dresses she saw in the windows.

"Pink I guess…"

"Good choice. Pink seems to be you r color. It will enhance your figure and your hair. Let's see what kind of dress you want."

"Something long that doesn't show a lot of skin…"

"Something young Sakuno. You don't want Atobe to see you dressed like your grandmother when she met his parents."

Tomoka was back with some dress. Flashy pink, short, showing a lot of bare skin, see-through. Sakuno did her best not to grimace. She took them end put them on. She didn't keep them on. She showed herself to her friend and to the saleswoman before changing herself. It lasted at least two hours and at the end still no dress. So Tomoka went back to the racks of clothes to choose some more dress to try on.

While Tomoka was choosing some more dresses, the saleswoman brought Sakuno a pink dress. She told her she thought it would suit her and that her boyfriend would fall in love with the dress.

He took the dress and went back to her fitting room. Five minutes later she came out. Tomoka chose that moment to come back with some new clothes. When she saw her friend in this dress she couldn't help letting fall the one she brought.

"Sakuno you must take it you are so gorgeous. Atobe and Fuji-sempai will like it."

"T don't know it is really expensive… I will only wear it once."

"But this meeting is really important for Atobe…"

Sakuno went back to the fitting room and appeared dressed in her skirt and shirt. She looked at the saleswoman.

"Miss I think you should listen to your friend. This dress was made for you."

" Tomo-chan are you sure Atobe won't be mad if I take it?"

"He won't."

"I take it."

They paid and went out. The spies were still following them but one of them stayed in front of the shop with his laptop and all the cameras' memory cards. He downloaded the photos and sent them to our little Sue…

* * *

**A/N :**First of all to see a picture of Sakuno's dress go here : www . eliesaab . com/site.aspx then couture, spring summer 07 page 3 and it's the dress number 25. I fell in love with it. I'm really bad at describing clothes so I looked for a picture. Then next chapter will see the Sue trying to seduce Yagyuu or Niou, well she doesn't know who he really is… 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Flirting with Yagyuu**

Our little Sue met her spies. She downloaded the photos on her laptop and browsed through them. True she gave up dating Sanada but she hadn't forgiven Sakuno who was, according to her, the reason of their relation's failure. She saw her trying on several dresses and couldn't help laughing at what she saw. Unfortunately for her, her little smile disappeared when she saw Sakuno dressed in this lovely dress from Elie Saab.

She decided that she needed a dress more beautiful than the one Sakuno bought. She phoned her private fashion designer and tried to convince him to create a dress that would be so sexy and so beautiful that all the men would drool at her feet. He agreed and told her that he would create a suit that would match her dress. She just needed to tell him the size.

Little Sue jumped on bed and looked at the photos her secretary brought her. Yagyuu Hiroshi in a suit during a business party at his father's hospital, wearing his golf gear, on the artificial beach in Atobe's manor at the end their Junior High School's years. Then she saw pictures of him that were taken a few days ago, just after she had decided to dump Renji and flirt with Rikkai's gentleman.

Well Renji didn't know that she had decided to dump him and Marie thought that he would be so sad that he might want to commit suicide. So the next day she came to school with a huge bag. She waited for Renji at the school's gates. As soon as she saw him and as he passed her by, she grabbed him by the elbows and dragged him towards the gymnasium.

"What's the matter De La Grange-san?"

Renji was a bit puzzled by her actions.

"I'm sorry but our private lessons will have to stop. I can't meet you anymore. I thought you were the man I would marry. I'm so sorry but I can't marry you. You are really good at maths, friendly and handsome but I need someone who can behave like a gentleman. Someone who would kiss my great-grandmother's hand without grimacing because she stinks of formalin. I hope you are not sad. To comfort you I brought you this little present. I hope it will soothe your pain."

She handed him her bag and ran away. Yanagi opened it and saw a brand new Iphone and the new MacBook Air. Would these presents help him to survive this horrible break up?

Marie, the little Sue didn't wait to see his reactions. She ran towards her classroom. She didn't want to miss Yagyuu's arrival. She arrived just a few minutes before him. Suddenly she saw him, greeting everyone in the classroom. Hearts replaced her eyes and she neared him with a philosophy books. She patted him lightly on the shoulders. He looked at her

"May I help you De La Grange-san?"

"I hope so. I have to write an essay on how thinking is a proof that we are living. I don't know how to start it."

"Oh that's an interesting topic De La Grange-san. But may I ask you why I would be fit to help you?"

"I heard from the librarian that you took philosophy to gain extra credits. She told me that you are one of the best."

"If she says so… May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"How come you have a philosophy essay to write? You are not part of the study group."

"Oh that's because Father thought I had to study philosophy. As I am part of an important family it's important for me to be accomplished. I've a private teacher and he asked me to write this essay. Unfortunately I'm really bad at philosophy and I don't want to upset Father by giving up."

Yagyuu was slightly taken aback.

"Well I will see what I may be able to do for you. Meet on the rooftop during our lunch break. I will bring my notes and we will find a way to help you."

"Thank you so much Yagyuu-san!"

"Your welcome."

Morning lessons went by. Marie kept looking at Yanagi to make sure that he wasn't on the verge of killing himself. Lunch break came and she ran and ran. She wanted to be the first one to reach the rooftop. She needed to be seen as someone really serious. She would have more chances of dating him if he thought she was someone intelligent and who liked to study.

She waited ten minutes before his arrival.

"I am really sorry De La Grange-san. I forgot I had to meet Niou-kun to give him some pointers on our next literature essay. I hope I did not make you wait too long."

"It's OK."

They started working. He showed her his notes and helped her highlighting important passages in her book. The worked during the major part of their lunch break. They also talked about their lives. Well Marie talked and Yagyuu listened. He only talked when she expected him to answer.

At the end of their break she asked him if they could meet after their afternoon lessons as she didn't really understand the concept about multiple personalities in one body. Yagyuu thought about it and agreed to meet her in the library after his tennis practice.

So they met there and worked on their project. Yagyuu came a bit late but it didn't matter to her as she got to spend more time with him. They kept working until Yagyuu's phone started to ring. He bowed and excused himself. He came back a few minutes later.

"I am really sorry De La Grange-san. My mother asked me to come home as my grand parents are visiting us. I have to leave now but allow me to walk you to the gate."

"No problem Yagyuu-san."

They walked in silence. Her pink limo was already in front of the gate when they arrived. Her driver opened the door for her and she began to enter the car when Yagyuu pulled her back and kissed her on the lips…**  
**

* * *

**A/N:**First I suck at philosophy so I won't go into theory about our mind, thinking…Then I had some problems while writing this fic. My computer screen died while typing and I had to take an old one in the cellar. Went through hell to make it work. Next chapter will deal with our little Sue confused mind. Hey it was the first time that her plan kind of worked 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**I'm so confused**

Poor Sue wasn't able to sleep. She tossed and turned. Even her pink Teddy bear was useless. It was her first kiss. Well not really as her first kiss happened two years ago with her 40 years old piano teacher. As a result when she stood up at 7.45 am she hadn't slept a single minute.

She was late for school for the first time. The teacher was already there and taking attendance. She opened the door without knocking and as a result the teacher glared at her. But as she was rich he didn't punish her. Well he asked to read her essay on pornography. Poor Sue was a bit embarrassed. She tried to focus on Yagyuu but he wasn't there. It was only when she noticed that Sanada was absent that she finally came to the conclusion that all the members of the tennis team who were in her class were absent. As a result she failed her oral presentation which earned her some sniggers from her fellow students.

She was so depressed that she skipped her history lesson and went on the roof to cry. Lunch break came and she was still crying. She has been humiliated for the first time in her life. It was a huge shock for her.

Yagyuu was pretty bored. All the tennis regulars had a meeting with the tennis coach. He missed his literature lesson and half of the history one. He had wanted to hear his teacher's comments on his essay but was stuck with borrowing the notes of a classmate. As it was lunch break he didn't have enough time to go the library and ask the librarian to photocopy them. He decided that he had better go on the roof and copy them.

When he opened the door he was welcomed by the sound of somebody crying. At first he wanted to leave. Don't meddle with other people's business was one of his mottos. But curiosity got the better of him. Well that's what happens after having spent too much time in the Trickster's company. Yagyuu saw her kneeling in a corner of the roof. He wanted to ignore but she was being far too loud. Even louder than Osakada Tomoka.

He decided to go and see her.

"De La Grange-san?"

She nodded and wiped her tears and her nose with the sleeves of her shirt.

"What happened to you De La Grange-san? I was told that you did not come to our history class."

"They made fun of me during our literature lesson. I came late so I had to read my essay in front everybody. It was so humiliating…"

"Well I guess an essay on pornography in literature is not the best subject for an oral presentation."

"And you weren't here for me Yagyuu-san! I thought you'd be with me to cope with this horrible event especially after our kiss yesterday evening."

Yagyuu was speechless. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"I beg your pardon De La Grange-san. I do not remember having kissed you."

"You did. Yesterday before letting me climb in my limo. You got a phone call from your mother asking you to come home and you insisted in walking me at least till the school's gate."

"Is De La Grange-san sure of it? I could not have forgotten something that important."

"Yep! I'm sure of it. I can even phone my driver and you can ask him."

"It will not be necessary but thanks for the offer. I hope you did well with your essay. I can even read it before you hand it to your private teacher."

"That would be great Yagyuu-san."

"Let us proceed this way. You send it to my email and I will read it as soon as possible. I will even correct it."

"Thank you so much!!!!!"

"It is nothing. If you will now excuse me, I have to go back to our classroom. Niou-kun might feel the need to bother Sakura-san."

Yagyuu bowed and left. He was a little confused and thought it was linked to a talk he had with his friends a little before the end of their tennis practice. He was talking to Yukimura, asking him something about their chemistry lesson. He remembered Sanada asking Marui to bake the cakes for Atobe's party, Jackal and Yanagi making sure that their little demon wasn't trying to put glue on their fukubuchou's belongings. He remember Niou rummaging through the data master's bag and then handing him a bottle of water. He drank and then nothing… till he got home and his grandmother told him that he looked pretty sick. What happened between those two events he couldn't remember. Maybe he should ask Yanagi. He was sure that the data master would know why he couldn't remember what happened after tennis practice. He also hoped that it didn't involve some king creepy juice made by the lover of said data master.

He went back to his classroom and cornered Yanagi.

"Yanagi-kun may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What happened yesterday between the end of the tennis practice and my going home? I can not remember and I must admit it is quite troublesome."

"You said you had to go and help De La Grange-san and Niou said he was coming with you as he had to give a book back to the librarian. I don't know what happened after you left the clubroom. I would advise you to ask Niou but it will have to wait as he told our homeroom teacher that he could be here this afternoon because of his grandmother's burial."

"Oh it is pretty strange. I saw Niou-sama yesterday morning and she was pretty healthy. Are you sure that Niou-kun is not hiding something from us?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you."

Yagyuu still didn't know what happened but he was now sure that Niou was involved. He began to fear that he took his place during the philosophy lesson. He decided that he had to talk to him as soon as possible. Yukimura would understand if he skipped practice.

So at the end of the day Yagyuu was standing in front of Niou's house. He knocked twice and Niou-sama opened the door. She was really healthy for someone who was supposed to be dead. He asked her if he could see Niou. He wasn't at home but he was welcome to wait for him in his room. So he went up and sat at his desk waiting for the Trickster to come home…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a week late… Sorry. My writing fairy was being bitchy. The Sue wanted to behave in a more sueish way. Grrrrr. I was also quite busy with my studying Pride and Prejudices and watching the 5hours BBC shows which is far better than the one featuring Kiera Knightley… 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_To Critique : __Thanks for reviewing. You may be right but I chose to write about Mary Sues because I was sick and tired of OC being so perfect that it made me want to mass murder them._

* * *

**Trickster, Trickster, tell me why**

Yagyuu had been waiting for at least one hour when the door was opened. It was our dear Trickster. He was smiling but his smile disappeared as soon as he saw Yagyuu waiting for him. Niou even tried to run away but Yagyuu caught him by the shoulder and dragged him back into the room. Had his eyes been machine guns Niou would have been killed on the spot.

"Pray tell me Masaharu why I can not remember what happened after our tennis practice yesterday afternoon."

"How should I know? I'm not in your head!"

Yagyuu sat on the bed.

"Niou-kun, Yanagi-kun told me you are the only one to know what happened. So you'd better tell me if you don't want to play tennis with Marui for the remaining of the tennis season."

Niou gulped. He didn't like it when Yagyuu called him Niou-kun. It always meant that he was really angry. He knew pretty well that an angry Gentleman could be even worse than an angry Sanada or than a slightly annoyed Yukimura. He tried to exit his room once more.

"Don't go away!"

"I was going to ask my grandmother to bring us some jasmine tea and the cookies you like. She baked some yesterday."

"I don't need tea or cookies. Moreover, if I allow you to go downstairs you won't come back. I know you pretty well Niou-kun."

He sat down once again. He knew there was no escape.

"I wanted to play a prank on her."

"Can you please tell me something I do not already know? Like why I can not remember what happened."

"I gave you Yanagi's bottle. The one he uses to threaten our bratling when he doesn't want to obey. I swear I didn't know it would make you forget what happened. I was even shocked when I saw you faint."

"What happened after that?"

"I put you in the clubhouse and took our place."

"Why did you trick her?"

"You agreed to help her and you were supposed to go out with me. We were supposed to go to the park to scare kids and to shock old hags with public display of attention."

Yagyuu seemed to be surprised by what he heard.

"Were you jealous Masaharu?"

"Me? Jealous? Are you on crack Hiroshi?"

Yagyuu didn't answer. He just smirked.

"Did you hear me Hiroshi? I'm not jealous. I'm no frigging chick"

"Oh are you sure? The last time I checked I was the one topping."

"Well think whatever you want to think. I don't care. Go and hit on this whore I don't give a shit about it!"

Niou started to be really angry but Yagyuu didn't seem to care at all. He came close to him and knelt beside him.

"Well that is really a pity. I wanted to go to the park after our lesson. I learnt from my grandmother that many elderly people are wandering in the park after 6.00pm because of some mahjong contest."

"Why didn't you tell me about your plan?"

"I did not have the time to do so. As I was already drugged it would not have changed anything."

"Can we go now?"

Niou was now like a little child.

"I do not know. Maybe if you tell me what the next step of your plan is, I may consider it."

"What plan?"

"Your plan to ruin her life."

"But you seem to like her. You help her with her private philosophy lesson."

"Masaharu, don't be fooled by appearances. I helped her because she asked me to. To me she is just a stupid girl who needs to attract people's attention to exist. You know I despise this kind of girl."

"I don't understand Hiroshi. Aren't you mad because I kissed her while pretending to be you?"

"Not at all. I was angry because you did not talk about your plan with me. Promise me that the next trick will be done by the both of us."

"It's a deal Hiroshi."

* * *

**A/N :**Surprise surprise. Well I'm sure you all knew about the Niou/Yagyuu thing. It was really obvious. I'm slowly beginning to think about a way to end this story. I've two endings in mind : 1° Sue goes back to France and marry her 40 years old piano teacher or 2° she commits suicide… 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**He loves you!**

The next day Yagyuu entered the classroom with a bunch of lilies. He spotted the Sue sitting at her desk. He went to her and knelt next to her.

"I apologize for my behavior. I did not mean to upset De La Grange-san by denying the fact that I kissed her. I do hope these lilies will help you to forgive me."

She didn't look at him. She took the flowers and thanked him. She said nothing more. Yagyuu seemed a bit dejected. He went back to his own desk He took his cell phone and began to text his lover. Then he put his cell phone back in the inner pocket of his jacket et took his biology book and began to study mitosis.

In another classroom Niou took out his cell phone and read the message before laughing out loud. Jackal who just next to him wondered if the Trickster has lost the little sanity he had left. He wanted to know what the matter was but he decided it was better if he remained neutral. He knew pretty well that getting involved in one of Niou's plans meant huge troubles. So he went back to his desk.

Morning lessons were a bit boring for our little Sue. She couldn't concentrate because of the lilies. The teachers nearly kicked her out but fearing her father's wrath they just asked her to pay at least a tint bit of attention to what they were saying. Lunch break came. Yagyuu had to go to the clubhouse and Niou went to his class room to pick Marie up. At first she didn't want to follow him. She had heard too many nasty things about him. To put it in a nutshell she didn't trust him at all. But he said he knew plenty of interesting things about Yagyuu.

He didn't have to say much more to catch her attention. She willingly followed him to rooftop. Niou leant against the fence.

"So you said you have some infos about the likes and dislikes of Yagyuu-san."

"Yes but the main question is 'what do I get in return?'."

"Whatever you want. Just name it and you'll get it."

"A threesome with you and him."

Miss Marie the Sue thought about it during a few seconds. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. She was looking at her lovely high heeled patent shoes. One could think that she was embarrassed by his demand but it wasn't the case. She was thinking about a way to make this demand come true.

"It's a strange wish. But it may come true depending on what you are willing to tell me."

Niou was a bit surprised. He expected her to make a fuss about his request, to tell him she would call her lawyer and sue him, to phone her bodyguard but he didn't expect her to agree with him. His lack of reaction took Marie aback.

"Is something wrong with what I said Niou-san?"

Niou shook his head.

"Not at all. I was just wondering why you agreed without thinking about it."

"Oh, you know I'm ready to do anything to get what I want even if it means that I must sleep with two men at the same time. To be honest with you I thought you would have asked me to buy you a computer or a cell phone."

"So we have a deal."

"Indeed!"

Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange took her notepad and wrote down all the things they agreed on. She signed it and handed it to Niou who scribbled his name. He sat down against the fence.

"So what do you want to know?"

"What's his favorite kind of girl?"

"He likes clever girls who know how to behave in society. They must have long hair and beautiful eyes."

"Why did he kiss me and then say that he could remember it?"

"Oh that's because he has some problems at home. His grandmother is really ill. She went here to be operated in her son's hospital. Yagyuu had to go with her to the hospital."

"But he told me that grandparents were visiting them!"

"Do you expect a gentleman like him to burden the woman he loves with his problems?"

"I would have seen it as a token of trust but I understand. I will do my best to support him."

"I'm sure he will appreciate it."

"You know what I'm going to phone my father to ask him to send all the best doctors of France here. I'm sure they will be able to cure my future grandmother in law."

"Don't do that. Yagyuu doesn't like women who interfere in his family life. He dumped his former girlfriend because she tried to give his mother some advices on how to cook nabe."

"Ok I won't do it. I've a last question for you. Do I have a chance to win his heart?"

"Of course. I talk to him this morning and he said he was in love with you."

Marie jumped so high that Niou got an unrestricted view of her panties. At the same moment the bell rang, reminding them that lunch break was over and they were supposed to go back to their classroom.

Little Sue was the first one to leave. Niou followed her a few minutes later. He was smiling, not his special Yagyuu smile, but his special you-are-done one…

* * *

**A/N:**It sucks to be ill but I have an excuse to write my fics as I can't focus on Shakespeare with my headache and my running nose. I hope you liked this chapter. 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Atobe's party : the preparation**

Atobe was really busy. He may be a high-school student but he was also the head of the Junior department in the huge Atobe corporation. If you added to that the engagement party he wanted to give for his girlfriend and his boyfriends he didn't have a single minute for himself. You would tell him that he hired Osakada Tomoka to deal with the party. Yes he did, but as far as he trusted her he couldn't help giving his opinions on what she decided to do.

Today was the day Tomoka was supposed to meet Atobe to discuss the decoration and the flowers. She was introduced in a huge music room. It was the first time she saw that many instruments: a grand piano, violins, violas, cellos, contrabass… She sat at the piano and started to play something. It must have been quite horrible as the door was opened rather violently.

"Who dares to play such horrendous songs on my piano?"

Atobe was yelling while entering the room. Then he stopped when he saw her. He went next to her and closed the piano's lid.

"Ore-same didn't invite you to hear your piano playing. You told Ore-sama that you had problems with the flowers. Pray explain it so that Ore-sama can solve it."

"You see I wanted to buy some lilies and roses because Sakuno likes them a lot. The florist said she doesn't have these flowers. She doesn't want to order them. She said I had to buy tulips but Sakuno hates them. I went to several flower shops and I got the same answers."

"Did you show them Ore-sama's platinium credit card?"

"I did but they thought I stole it. I had to run away because she wanted to call the police."

Atobe seemed surprised.

"They refused my platinium card? Ore-sama won't allow it."

He took his cell phone and phoned his lawyer.

"Ore-sama's lawyer will deal with it. You will get the roses and lilies even if they have to import them. Nothing is too beautiful for our Sakuno."

"Thank you so much Atobe-san. I also have a little problem with the napkins and the tablecloth. Sakuno loves baby pink but it will be too much seeing that we bought a baby pink dress for her."

"I see. With pink flowers it will indeed be too much. And we mustn't forget that Ore-sama's best enemy is to come too. Knowing her she will dressed in the pinkest dress available."

"So which color should I choose?"

Atobe took out his cell phone and went in a corner of the room. After ten minutes he came back.

"Mother said we should take ivory tablecloths and napkins."

"Silk?"

"Of course. Ore-sama doesn't allow you to use something else. It is not a peasant's party."

"I know it. But don't you think It is a bit too much for Sakuno?"

"You are her best friend. You know what she likes. Ore-sama is only using the simplest things and the best quality. Now if you don't have another question you are free to go."

Tomoka bowed and left. A few minutes later Fuji entered the music room.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh with her?"

"Not at all. I just want this party to be perfect for Sakuno."

"And because you want to destroy this De La Grange girl."

"You know me pretty well Syusuke. Ore-sama will make her suffer."

"You could just have asked Gen-chan to do it. He really hate her."

"I know. Something public is better."

Both men left the room with a huge smile on their face.

* * *

**A/N :**This chapter wasn't planed at all. I don't have access to the main file of this story and I really wanted to write something so I decided to write about Atobe's party. I promise that next chapter will see the return of the Sue, Yagyuu and Niou. Hope you'll like it. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

_To Far Away : __Thanks for your review! The team's reaction is in this chapter. About the Sue and Echizen I don't know yet. It will depend on my mood and on my ideas…_

* * *

**Oops the team knows!**

Something wasn't normal. Yagyuu could feel it. Sanada was glaring at him and ordered him to run 100 laps without giving him a reason explaining his decision. Then he made him train with the freshmen. Oh he didn't have to tell him to do it, Yagyuu felt it. He wanted to know why but he didn't ask. He saw that Yanagi wanted to help him but refrained from doing it for fear Sanada would make him clean the showers with a toothbrush. Just before leaving the club room he was told not to come to the afternoon practice as the freshmen wouldn't be there.

Niou patted him on the shoulder and told him that he was going to talk to Sanada. He left him and told him he would wait for him at their table during lunch break. Yagyuu began to walk towards his classroom. Alone. Usually Yukimura or Yanagi would walk with him but they were busy talking to Sanada. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Sempai!!!"

It was Kirihara. Yagyuu stopped and smoothed down his crumpled jacket sleeve.

"What is it that you want Kirihara-kun?"

"Sempai you seem to have some problems."

"You do not know what you are talking about."

"But why did fuku-buchou make you run all those laps?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe it is because sempai is dating the devil who slapped his dear little Saku-chan."

"Who am I supposed to be dating?"

"The new transfer student sempai!"

"Oh you mean De La Grange-san?"

"Yes. But I know you aren't doing it because you want it. She must have forced you to. Don't worry I can't get rid of her for you. Just tell me and I'll do it."

"Thanks Kirihara-kun but it will not be necessary. Now I think we will have to run if we do not want to be late for our first period."

Yagyuu arrived just in time. The teacher wasn't even here but Sanada, Yanagi and Yukimura were. While Sanadi didn't look at him Yukimura gave him a tiny little smile and Yanagi handed him a piece of paper. Then their teacher arrived and the lesson could start. Yagyuu couldn't concentrate. He could feel Sanada's glares and Marie's lovey dovey looks.

Needless to say he was really relieved when lunch break came. He thought he could enjoy it with Niou but his teammates had another plan. Jackal and Marui decided to have a little talk with him. They dragged him in the nearest empty classroom.

"Yagyuu, why did you do that to fuku-buchou and to Niou?"

He was puzzled. Why was everybody being so strange?

"Would you mind explaining me everything? It seems like I missed something important."

"You are cheating on Niou and you are making Sanada unhappy. If I were you I would stop it now before it is too late. Mura won't be able to prevent Sanada from punching you in the face forever."

"Moreover your playing is a bit off because you don't have the same relation with your partner."

Yagyuu was more and more puzzled. He didn't understand at all what was going on.

"I am really sorry to disappoint you but my relation with Niou-kun is no concern of yours."

"Maybe but you are gay! You shouldn't date this slut. I know she is rich and can buy you thousands of detective novels but she doesn't love you for what you are."

Yagyuu had enough of that. He exited the room and glared at his teammates before closing the door. It seemed that somebody told them about his love affair with the transfer student. It also seemed that this person forgot to tell them about the plan. So it meant that it wasn't Niou. He was nearly sure that it was her who bragged about it but accusing someone without proof was something he refused to do.

He went back to his classroom hoping that Niou would be here. He needed him. Alas he wasn't there. Yukimura was sitting on his desk, waiting for him to come back.

"Marui and Jackal talked to you. I won't repeat what they already told you. I will just tell you to be careful. I won't be able to hold Sanada back forever. So do what you intend to do as soon as possible."

"You know?"

"Yes. Renji told me and one must be blind not to see that this girl is harassing you."

"I am glad someone understands us."

"I didn't say I understand you. I just know what it feels like to be harassed by this girl. I don't like what you are doing but it's better than letting Genichirou deal with it. I just don't want the tennis club to be involved in it. Don't talk about it in class or on the school's ground. I don't want anybody from the school to be involved in it."

"No problem Yukimura. I will warn Masaharu."

"I hope so. I will to explain to Genichirou that his lovely Sakuno wouldn't want him to be expelled from school because of his hatred towards that girl."

"Thank you Yukimura."

The bell rang. Everybody went back to their desk and waited for the teacher to arrive. Yanagi gave Yagyuu another piece of paper while Yukimura tried to convince Sanada that murdering his teammate wouldn't solve his little Sue problem. The vice captain didn't seem at all convinced but he stopped glaring and focused on his Japanese literature textbook.

Yagyuu sighed. Yukimura would explain everything to the team. He could now concentrate on Niou's evil plan. Part of him wanted to torture her but a tiny little part of his brain tried to convince him that it was bad. She was a human being and thus deserved respect. Soon this little spark of moral value disappeared and was replaced some evil Niou-like thoughts.

Oblivious to all that De La Grange pretended to pay attention to her teacher. In reality she was drawing her wedding dress and texting her secretary to have news about Atobe's party…

* * *

**A/N:** So we are now going on with the initial plot aka how is Yagyuu going to get rid of her… I thought it would nice to see how the Regulars would react. No update next week as I will away from Tuesday to Friday to take my competitive exam. I don't think I'll have time to write… 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary:Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues. 

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Akaya can't take it anymore!**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining and the birds chirping. Couples were walking hand in hand in the park or acting all lovey dovey on a bench or under the shades of a tree.

As it was Sunday Kirihara was free to do whatever he wanted. He had planned to meet his buchou in the park and to play tennis before asking him to go home with him as his family was visiting their great-grand-parents. But things didn't go the way he wanted. Oh Yukimura came. They walked hand in hand and ate in a fast food restaurant. They even helped an old lady to cross the street and she said that he had a lovely girlfriend. Kirihara didn't correct her and bowed before walking away.

After that little incident Yukimura's smile broadened. Not that he was proud to be mistaken for a girl but proud to be described as being lovely. He paid a lot of attention to his appearance because he knew that Kirihara wasn't comfortable to be seen with a man in the street, even if this man was his lover. He did his best to look a tiny little bit girly before going out with him. 

Things began to go wrong when they reached the tennis courts. Not a single one was free and there were a lot of people waiting before them. Kirihara didn't like at all, especially because they were all staring at Yukimura. He wanted to punch them in the face but it would have caused too many problems. So he sat on a bench and waited. Two hours later they were still waiting and Kirihara who wasn't really patient decided to go back to the park.

"It's unfair buchou. I really wanted to play against you. I had a new move that I wanted to show you and now it will have to wait next week because I don't want the whole team to see it."

"Well I can phone Atobe and ask him to let use his private court."

"No he will try to flirt with you."

"Ok so what do you want to do now?"

"Go to the cinema or go to my house. We could watch a DVD and mess with Soraya's belongings."

"I don't think your sister would appreciate it. But I'm not against the DVD idea."

So they left the park and headed towards the junior's house. They chatted and laughed but everything stopped when Kirihara saw Yagyuu spoon-feeding little Marie in the window of a coffee shop. He stopped in front of the shop and stared at them. Well glared would be more accurate… Yukimura tried to lead him away but he refused to move.

Then he saw Yagyuu wiping the corner of her mouth with a little kiss. He couldn't take it anymore. He stormed away. Yukimura had to run behind him to make sure the little devil wouldn't do anything stupid. They ended up in the park and they sat under a tree.

"What's the matter Akaya?"

"It's disgusting! Poor Niou! Not that I like him but I wouldn't like to be in his shoes. To be cheated on by his own boyfriend and with this whore!"

"Didn't I explain you everything about the situation?"

"Yes but…"

"So you know that he is toying with her, that Niou is toying with her too."

"But…"

"Listen Akaya, I know you don't like it at all. It's difficult for everybody but you don't need to try to help him."

"But Fuku-buchou would be happy the day she will leave our school!"

"Sanada is Sanada. Even though he really hates her he won't do anything to hurt her because he knows that Sakuno wouldn't want it and that Atobe and Fuji are here to deal with that problem. So trust them and trust your teammates. If I didn't believe that Niou and Yagyuu could do something to make her run away I wouln't have allowed this evil little game."

Kirihara nodded.

"So what about a DVD?"

"With pleasure."

They started to walk but a cell phone suddenly rang. It was Yukimura's. When he hung up he seemed a bit sad.

"Akaya, I must go home. My aunt just arrived with my two cousins."

"The ones who are worst than Marui's brothers?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry. I can't let my sister alone with these brats. She would lose all her sanity."

"I understand."

Well that was what he said. In reality he didn't understand at all. He would have left his sister deal with the devils. After Yukimura left, Akaya went back to the tennis courts. Maybe I could play with someone. Even with some really bad player. He didn't really care. He found a player who accepted to have a match with him. Well he wasn't really good but good enough for him to play without having to pay attention.

He was so focused on his game that he didn't see Yagyuu arrive with his date. He only realized it when he heard someone laughing a bit like a hyena. It was her. They were here. At first Kirihara wanted to leave but then he decided that she was the one who would have to go away. He didn't greet Yagyuu and went on playing with his new friend. Well he changed a little bit his way of playing.

On the court next to his. Yagyuu tried to teach his girlfriend the basis of tennis. She told him her coach was Roger Federer but seeing her way of playing one could seriously doubt it. Seeing him being that patient with her was the last straw that breaks the camel's back. Something in Kirihara's brain snapped and he served the ball in her back. Oh it wasn't a lovely little serve. More like a Mark Philippoussis one. The poor girl fell flat on her face. She stood up and fell again several times as Kirihara made a point of honor to target her.

It lasted several games. Then he fiddled with the faucet. When little Marie went to the faucet area to fill her water bottle she was sprayed from head to toe with water. And as it wasn't enough, Kirihara pushed her making her fall. She didn't see him and he went to hide behind a bush.

She came back to Yagyuu in tears. He hugged her and glared at the bush. He whispered something before giving her his jacket. He asked her pack their things and walked away. He went to the faucet area and waited.

"Kirihara-kun I know you are here. Come out of your hiding place. I am not in the mood to go and look for you myself."

He came out of hiding place. He was looking at the floor.

"May I ask you why you needed to destroy my date?"

"She is a slut sempai. She doesn't deserve your friendship. You are hurting Niou-sempai even though he knows what you are up to."

"So you were worried about my relation with Masaharu? That is really nice of you. But you have to know that I can deal with my problems alone. So I would like to ask you to leave us alone. I will not be that nice next time."

"Yes sempai."

Kirihara wanted to retaliate, to say that he did it to help but he knew that a pissed gentleman was really dangerous. He began to walk away, only wanting to get away as quickly as possible. He didn't expect Yagyuu to call him back.

"By the way Kirihara-kun your jokes were really fun."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Niou 1 / Sue 0**

Yagyuu and Niou were lying on the Trikster's bed, naked. An empty bottle of spiked pineapple juice was on the floor as well as several packs' of rice crackers.

"Masaharu, shouldn't we clean this mess? I am not comfortable with your sister walking on us in a few minutes."

"Why? Tomoe is away for the day. Didn't I tell you that she went to visit her boyfriend's family with my parents and grandparents? You just have to worry about Keishi. But I have enough blackmail material to make him shut up for at least a century."

"You did not. I guess it does not matter now. So as we have some time on our hands, I really would like to know what you intent to do about De La Grange. This girl is a real pain in the neck."

"I thought you had fun playing with her so I decided not to intervene. You seemed to like teaching her haw to play tennis."

"Oh you saw that… I am quite happy that Kirihara was here. Without him I would have ended up pushing her in the lake that is not far away from these courts."

"She can't be that horrible!"

"Well she kept talking about how happy her mother would be to meet me and how her father would gladly hire me to work for their company."

"You should have kissed her to make her shut up."

"I am sorry but I do not enjoy kissing someone who wears a huge amount of lip gloss. So I really would like you to date her next week. I do not think I would be able to deal with her for the moment."

"As you want. But I won't be as nice as you."

"Do as you wish, Masaharu. I do not really care."

So the next morning it was a Niou/Yagyuu who entered the Gentleman's homeroom. He went to his desk, took out his history book and sat without paying attention to his surrounding. He was the perfect gentleman. He answered his classmates and smiled to the girls. Then Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange entered the classroom. She ran toward him and hugged him. He turned her away, telling her that he was busy and he would see her during their lunch break. Unfortunately, our little Sue decided that she had to know why her boyfriend seemed to be so distant.

"Did something happen Hiroshi? Did you grandmother have to go back to the hospital?"

Niou/Yagyuu looked at her. Well glared at her would be more exact.

"Leave her out of that. Nothing happened. We just happen to have a test on the Edo era and I want to read some articles in our book. Do you have anything against it?"

"Well no…"

Marie the Sue was really confused. It was the first time that Yagyuu had been that nasty with her. Oh she didn't think it was on purpose but she decided that she had to find the truth. She waited for lunch break to come and dragged Niou/Yagyuu to the rooftop. She made him sit on a lovely pink blanket and handed him a pink bento box.

"I made it myself.", said the Sue with a smile that could be compared to Naruto Rock Lee's cool guy attitude.

Obviously it meant that her cook made it. He opened it and started to eat the fried foie gras with pears as well as the fried scallops with its creamy sauce. It was quite tasty but Niou wasn't someone who would admit it, especially to his enemy.

"So why were you so cold this morning?"

He raised his head and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Mind your own business!"

"But I'm your girlfriend! I deserve to know."

"We are not married De La Grange. You being my girlfriend does not mean that I must tell you everything that goes wrong in my life. Moreover you are not 15 so it is a bit early to call our relation an engagement."

"But I love you Hiroshi!"

"I know. Please understand that I am a bit confused at the moment."

"But why? Has it something to do with our last date? I'm so ashamed of falling in the mud. I don't know what happened. Must have been because of my high heels running shoes."

Niou/Yagyuu's look hardened.

"Oh do not worry about this incident. It does not matter."

"So it is your grandmother…"

"Leave my grandmother out of it. She has nothing to do with our problem!"

"Our problem?"

"Exactly!"

"I don't understand."

"Oh you do not understand?"

"Yes."

"So let me explain you what the problem is. You were seen on this very rooftop with Niou-kun two weeks ago."

"But…"

"Do not deny it! Sanada saw you. He did not intend to spy on you but he could not help listening to your little talk."

"We didn't do anything wrong!! I swear !!"

"Did I say you did something wrong? No, but I am going to do say so in a few minutes. So Sanada heard every thing you said to Niou-kun. He told you how to seduce me. Oh I have no problem with this issue and I must even say that I am glad he told you. The problem is that you accepted to have sex with him to thank him for his help. This I can not forgive."

"I don't intend to keep this promise."

"Shut-up!! You do not know how hurt I am. Were you some stupid fangirl I would have slapped you! Be glad that I like you a lot. Enough to talk to you about this problem. Be sure that Sanada or Niou-kun would have rejected you without saying a word."

"I know you are not a cold hearted bastard like them. I know you will forgive me."

"Forgive you?! Are you pulling my leg?!"

Niou/Yagyuu began to pace up and down. He was frowning and mumbling to himself. Little Sue started to worry a lot. Her goose that lays the golden eggs was about to dump her. It couldn't happen. Not now. Not when she had told that horrible Atobe that she had a date for the horrible party he was giving for the slut who was his girlfriend. She saw him laughing at her, calling her a liar, telling his lovers all their embarrassing memories. She saw his girlfriend smirking and laughing in her lovely pink evening dress. She couldn't accept. Nobody had to right to laugh at Marie Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange. No one, not even her own parents…

She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Hiroshi, I'm really sorry. Had I known that it would affect you that much, I wouldn't have accepted Niou's help. Everybody in our homeroom told me he was a trickster, some cold hearted bastard who likes to make people suffer."

"You are talking about my best friend. You can not just insult him because of your decision."

"So what about us?"

"Us? There is no longer an us. Well for the moment. I want you to think about your action. I can not spend my life with someone who can cheat on me. It is something I can not tolerate."

"What do you want me to do? I will do anything, so please don't dump me!!"

An evil glint was visible in Niou's eyes.

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I want you to behave like an average student. No more limo or special bento. You will come and eat with my teammates and face my fangirls. No more pink school uniform. I can not introduce a girl dressed like a prostitute to my family. No more public display of attention. By that I mean no more kisses or greetings. You will be a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I will watch you. Do anything wrong and it will be over for good."

"But…"

"No buts! I forgot to mention that I do not want to see you talking to Niou-kun about your little secret. I will date him and you will have to put up with it."

Marie looked at him with her eyes wide opened. Should she open them more, they would jump out of their sockets. She lowered her head and walked away. In tears.

Niou was smirking. He won this battle and was eager to talk about it to his dear lover. Toying with her was just too fun…

* * *

**A/N:**I don't know yet if the next chapter will be about Atobe or if I will go on torturing little Sue. Either way the party will happen in a few chapters. Sakuno will be back and maybe there will be a lovely fight between the Sue and her. That's just a project…


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Sanada you bastard!!**

_Sue PoV_

I went to school dressed in this horrible grey skirt with a white shirt and a blue tie. As usual I was one of the first one to enter the classroom. As usual Hiroshi was here, sitting at his desk, reading a book. But this morning things were a bit different. Niou Masaharu was here, sitting on my boyfriend's lap. He was smiling and when he saw me he stuck out his tongue. I wanted to run to him and to throw him through the window but I couldn't. I promised I wouldn't do anything.

I passed them by and nodded. Hiroshi nodded too and went back to his reading. I took my biology textbook and tried to focus on the last chapter we studied. I couldn't as they were whispering quite loudly.

"So this little dog of yours has finally learnt how to behave? That's great Hiroshi."

"Hush Masaharu she can hear you. Moreover it is your fault if she is in this situation. You should not have asked her to sleep with you for some pieces of information."

"Well it was just a joke. I would never sleep with her. I'm gay. You know that pretty well. And I love you."

It was horrible to hear him talk. Fortunately our teacher came and he had to leave. The lessons were boring and to add it to my discomfort, Yanagi kept passing notes to Hiroshi who sent them to Yukimura. To do it they needed my help. I had to help them but I was unable to read the notes. It irked me to no end. But the worst was yet to come.

Lunch break was horrible. I had to eat commoner's food on a plastic tray. I sat between Sanada and Hiroshi. It was difficult to eat. Tuna seemed like to be plastic and the rice was way too cooked. I wanted to complain and I was even about to stand up but I saw Hiroshi looking at me with a rather displeased expression. I stayed on my chair and ate without saying a word. I could feel their fangirls glaring and even hear them whisper nasty things about me.

Five minutes later I couldn't stand it any more. I stood up and went in an empty room to phone my lawyer. It could be possible to do something. I really loved Hiroshi but what he asked me was way too difficult. I was about to press the last number when Sanada entered the room and snatched my cell phone away.

"What are you doing with this ugly thing?"

I didn't know what to do. Hiroshi seemed to be close to this walking iceberg.

"I wanted to phone my maid because I need her to pick up my other normal school uniform on her back from the market."

"Oh but you can do it yourself. The janitor is waiting for you pick it up. Yagyuu said you were supposed to do everything on your own. Am I mistaken?"

"Not at all but I thought that she could do it as she has to go in our school's district. Moreover I want to study in the library and won't be able to do so if I have to carry my other uniform as well as my bags."

"No excuses. Arisawa Kykyo from class 3-B does it every day."

"But it's because she worships the bald guy who plays tennis with you."

"Jackal has nothing do with it. She is an average student who doesn't people to do things for her. She is respected in our school because she works a part time job and is one of the best students."

"Well I can do whatever I want! I don't care what you think!. You anal retentive iceberg!"

I was quite proud of myself. But I soon realized that he wasn't the type of man you insult and go with it without a scratch. He glared at me and pushed me hard against the wall. His dark eyes which I used to love were full of a hatred that he could barely hide. I was afraid of him. I wanted to yell but I couldn't.

"What did you say?"

It was nothing more than a whisper but the way he said it made me want to run away and hide at the other end of the planet.

"What did you say? I advice you to talk if you don't want me to…"

Gathering all my strength I pushed him away and stomped on his feet.

"You are a jerk, stupid man who thinks with his fist first and then with his brain if you happen to have one which I highly doubt."

I wish I hadn't said that. In a swift movement I was on the floor. My left cheek was burning. A coppery taste began to invade my mouth. I bit my tongue and was now bleeding. I tried to get up and as soon as I was up he slapped me again but this time one the right cheek. I fell again.

"You are a worthless girl. I don't understand why Yagyuu seems to love you. I don't want to understand. I will just say one last thing before leaving you. Make him suffer, make any member of my team suffer and you will regret to be born."

He walked away, leaving alone on the floor. I need to avenge my little self but I don't know how.

* * *

**A/N** : Sanada hit her!! I'm so happy he did. So the next chapter will talk a little bit about the party. I'm sure everybody wants to know if Tomoka chose the pink or the lavender napkins…


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Let's get this party ready! Part1**

Tomoka was surrounded by hundreds of maids in Atobe's ballroom. They were making sure everything was ready. Some of them were setting the tables; others were hanging curtains, vacuuming the carpets or dusting the furniture. So the maids around Tomoka wanted to know what kind of napkins, tablecloth, set of tableware, silverware and candelabras they had to take out of the numerous cupboards of the mansion.

Poor Tomoka didn't know what to say. She had thought that her job was to choose what was linked to the music or to food. She never expected Atobe to ask her to supervise his maids during the last few days of preparation. So all the maids around her were waiting for her instruction. The poor girl didn't know what to do. She looked around the room hoping to see a familiar face. She caught sight of Sanada and ran towards him. When she reached him she was panting.

"Sanada-san, sorry to trouble you. Could you please tell me where I can find Atobe-san? I really don't know if it it's ok for me to order his maids around."

Sanada sighed. He had told them it wasn't a good idea to hire that girl to organize the party but nobody listened to him. He told them it would have been better to have Yukimura doing it. But as Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen were really jealous they refused and hired Sakuno's best friend.

"I won't bother him for such a trivial thing. You were hired to organize this party so it means you can give orders the maid."

"Thanks Sanada-san. I've just one last question. Lavender or pink?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The napkins : lavender or pink?"

"What did Sakuno say?"

"She said she let me choose."

"So choose. We hired you because we thought you would be able to organize it on your own."

Sanada walked away and Tomoka went back to the ballroom. The maids were still waiting for her to decide what they would have to take out of the cupboards. The poor girl took a deep breath.

"We will use light ivory tablecloths. Has the florist delivered the roses and the lilies?"

Nobody answered. Tomoka raised her voice.

"Can somebody tell me if the florist was here?"

A little maid came. She didn't seem quite happy to be here. To tell you the truth she was afraid.

"Miss Osakada, the florist came and she only gave us the white lilies. She said that she couldn't bring the pink roses because someone saved them for a wedding ceremony."

Smoke could be seen coming out of Tomoka's ears.

"I hope it is a bad joke!"

"I'm so sorry miss but it is the truth."

Tomoka gritted her teeth. She took her cell phone and dialed the florist's number. She picked up her fun and had to face a really pissed Tomoka.

"I ordered five hundred pink roses. You should have delivered them today but I learnt that you only brought the white lilies. Why?"

"I am really sorry Miss Osakada but I told you it would be nearly impossible to gather the roses you wanted."

"Of course… So why did a maid tell me that you didn't bring them because someone saved them for a wedding?"

The florist didn't answer.

"Do you know who I am working for? I guess you don't. I am working for Atobe Keigo-sama. He wanted pink roses for his engagement party. I just can't go in his office and tell him that there will be no roses because his favorite florist refused to bring them. I am sure Atobe-same would have liked to have you as his personal florist for his future wedding. I guess it won't be possible if you are unable to bring five hundred pink roses before this evening."

"But a rich family ordered the roses just after you did. They gave me more money for them…"

Tomoka began to lose her calm once more.

"So everything was about money. Stupid! I'll give three times what they pay you but I want the roses to be delivered before 4.00pm. And because I will have to work longer I would ask you to bring fifty lilies as well."

"But Miss Osakada…"

"No. Either you do what you are asked or I'll ask Atobe-sama to deal with you. Believe me when I say you'd better do what I told you. If Atobe-sama has to intervene you'll have to close your shop because nobody will come again."

Tomoka hung up without waiting for the florist's answer. She had spent enough time near Fuji and near Atobe to know what to say to be obeyed. So with a little smile on her face she looked at the maids carrying pink and lavenders napkins.

"Pink. Please tell Yosuke-san that the florist will come back with the roses. I want to be called when she arrived."

Tomoka went from maids to maids telling them which glasses to choose, which candelabras, set of tablecloth and silverware to choose. She spent three hours supervising the tables being set. She, then, went to the music room to make sure the string quartet and the piano player were practicing the right songs. After that she kept running all around the manor. She had to make sure the cook was following her instructions : no mushroom and no peanuts as Sakuno was allergic to them.

At the other end of the villa, Fuji, Sanada Tezuka and Echizen were looking at their closet. They needed to choose the best suit ever. Sakuno was in her suite with a make up artist and a hair dresser. Her personal maid was behind her holding her wonderful evening dress.

Atobe was in his office. On the phone…

* * *

**A/N :**What is Atobe doing? Why isn't he chosing his suit with his lover? Will Tomoka get her flowers? Who is the person on the phone with Atobe? Will Victor divorce Nikki? All these questions will be answered in Let's get this party ready! Part2


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Let's get this party ready! Part2**

Atobe was on the phone. He was smiling.

"So you are able to come?"

"_I wouldn't miss this event for anything in the universe."_

"Are you sure that your judicial controller won't mind you being in Japan?"

"_Well you are part of the Atobe family. They know I have to come to your engagement party. Family business I told them. If I had told them I really wanted to come just for fun I think they wouldn't have allowed it."_

"Alright. And your father? I asked Michael James Sr but he never answered."

"_You know my father… He is still pissed about what happened with that whore. I did explain what you wanted to do but he doesn't care at all."_

"I understand. Tell him that he is invited and that Ore-sama really would like to meet him. Ore-sama's father is a huge fan of his movies."

They kept talking and talking about the party and especially about little Marie.

Back in the ballroom. Tomoka was fuming. It was 3.58pm and the florist hadn't delivered the flowers yet. She was pacing around the table making several maids dizzy. She had her cell phone in her hand ready to phone Atobe if the flowers weren't in the hall at 4.

The butlers and the maids were still running. They had brought the wrong glasses and they realized that the Sakura set of tableware was missing. The little maid who told her about the florist came back to her.

" Osakada-sama, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The Sakura set of tableware disappeared."

"WHAT!!"

"I'm so sorry. We sent several maids looking for it in the master's other mansions and the main butler is phoning Atobe-sama to know if his wife took it with her when she went to Los Angeles last month."

"I hope someone will find it soon. The party must start at 9.00 pm. I must go home to change and be back here at 8.30pm to welcome the guests with Atobe-san. So I hope this problem will be solved in the minutes to come."

She looked at her watch.

"Where is this stupid florist? It's 4.05pm!"

Nobody answered. She pushed a button and talked to Atobe. Said man ran down the stairs, grabbed a driver and rushed out. One hour later he was back with the florist who looked like she had been run over by at least ten monster trucks. She apologized and said the flowers were free. She even helped the maids to put them in vase and to place them on the various tables.

Atobe was about to go back to his room when Tomoka grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again but we are looking for the Sakura set of tableware. Nobody knows where it is and it seems that your mother didn't bring it with her when she went to Los Angeles."

"Oh you are talking about the square one in china with pink flowers and golden rims. Syusuke's sister borrowed them for her wedding. She hasn't returned them yet."

Atobe went back upstairs and Fuji went down followed Tezuka. Fuji went in the ballroom while Tezuka went away looking for Atobe's personal tailor.

"You need the set of tableware that Nee-san borrowed?"

"Yes sempai. I didn't find another set that would fit what I'm trying to do."

"You don't have to explain. Could it wait till my sister arrives or do you need it now?"

"Well it would be better if I can have it before I leave to change my clothes. I still have so many things to do before this evening."

"Ok I'll phone her and ask her to bring them."

"Thank you sempai. But just tell her that Horio will pick them. He must come with his mother to pick me up. He can bring it with him."

"As you wish. I'll phone them."

Fuji smiled and disappeared. Tomoka smiled and allowed herself to sit on a chair. She looked at the room and was quite happy with what she did. Well she used pink but only because Sakuno's dress was baby pink. She would have preferred to use silver and gold but Atobe told her that it would be for their wedding ceremony. It was just an engagement party so she didn't need to go all out.

Some maids came to ask for advices. She helped them until Horio came with the tableware. He helped to put the plates on the tables and brought the huge one to the cooks. Once he had done he waited for Tomoka to finish her job. She went up to meet Sakuno to make sure her best friend didn't try to run away from the party. She didn't expect to see her obeying her hair dresser and her make-up artist without complaining. Seeing that everything was alright she decided that she could leave.

She gave her list of things to do to the main butler and exited the house with Horio.

All over the city people were getting ready to attend this party. Niou and Yagyuu were getting ready too. They promised Yukimura that they would behave because they knew Fuji had something up his sleeves. They told him that he wouldn't have to baby-sit them and that he could enjoy the party.

Even Little Sue was at home with her maids waiting for her make up artist to come. Unknown to her, a dark shadow was creeping closer and closer to her. She didn't know that her worst nightmare was about to come true. Someone she hadn't seen for two years was back and he was seeking revenge. Unknown to her, her fate was being decided. She didn't know it yet but believe me she will be surprised. Really surprised…

* * *

**A/N :**So here we are… The party will arrive soon. Not next chapter as it will focus on the Sue getting ready. The one after it… Next week there will be no update as I will be away from Thursday to Sunday. I won't have access to the net and I don't know if I'll be able to write anything…


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**The most beautiful girl is me…**

_Sue PoV_

I was late, really really late. I only had ten hours before the beginning of the party. My hair weren't done and my nails weren't polished. My tailor wasn't here and my maids weren't helpful at all. To add to all my problems I was hungry. I rang my butler and asked him to bring me some ice cream with a lot of whipped cream.

He came back with something purplish. He put the bowl on my dressing table and left. I called him back.

"Georges what's that?"

"Your ice cream De La Grange-sama"

"I can see that. I don't remember having asked someone to buy purple ice cream. Care to explain the situation…"

"Gertrude told me that a young man brought this dessert for you."

"When?"

"Three weeks ago."

"What!! Nobody told me about that!"

"Well you told us to get rid of all the sweet food in the manor so we decided it would be safer not to tell you about this present. Now that you asked for ice cream Gertrude decided to give it to you."

"I see. Thank you for what you did. Unfortunately Gertrude will have to look for a new job. It was a present from of my admirers. As such you should have told me about it even though I asked you and the maids to remove all the sweet stuff from my manor."

"As you wish…"

"Now go down and make sure that my hair dresser, my tailor and my make up artist are here pretty soon. I'm already late."

George bowed and left the room. I took the bowl and my golden spoon. I smelt the ice and wrinkled my nose. It didn't smell bad but there was a little something that was disturbing me and I couldn't put my finger on it. I ate it. I had to admit that it was quite good. I needed to know where my secret admirer bought it.

Half an hour later George was back with my tailor. He had brought a lot of dresses. They were all very beautiful. I was asked to try them to see if they fitted me. It was the case for all of them except for the last one aka the most beautiful one or the one I wanted to wear. The zipper refused to close itself.

"It seems that you gained weight Miss De La Grange."

My tailor had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Nonsense you are the one who is unable to sew a dress without making a mistake."

"But the dress was sewn according to the data your butler sent me."

"So explain me why I can zip the other one and not the one I intend to wear."

"Maybe a fabric problem. This one is made of silk and silk isn't really elastic."

"Do you have a solution?"

"No you'll have to choose another dress!"

So I chose another dress. It wasn't as beautiful as the one I intended to wear but I was sure it was more beautiful than the one that Sakuno was going to wear. I asked him to help me to put it on and then I fired him.

A few minutes later my make up artist came. I only had five hours left to be ready to leave for this huge party during which everyone would be awed by my beauty and my intelligence. Putting my make up was really quick. Pink everywhere on my face. I was like a Barbie Doll. I really loved the contrast made by the black mascara and the flashy pink eye shadow. She left .

I went on eating my ice cream and I even asked George to bring me some more as it was really delicious. My hair dresser was late. I began to panic. I had 3h30 hours left and I didn't know which shoes I was to wear. My butler told me to choose while he sent someone to look for my hair dresser. I answered him that I couldn't because they had to match my dress, my make up and my hair style.

"Oh George, can you please ask Marguerite to come and to help me to choose my handbag for the party? I want to see all the pink one I have."

He went away and was soon replaced by Marguerite who was carrying all my pink bags. After a whole hour I decided to take my Vuitton bag and I put plenty of things inside : my make up, some condoms, my cell phone, the last Paco Rabane fragrance, my Macbook air and the last Dan Brown novel.

A few seconds after I had closed my bag my hair dresser arrived. She apologized and told me that her car broke down and that she had to run in order not to be too late. She combed my hair and braided them in hundreds of tiny braids which she pinned on my skull with orchids and roses. She then spiked their tails before spraying a lot of hairspray.

I was now ready but I had less than ten minutes to reach Atobe's mansion. I jumped in my pink limo and asked my driver to drive as slowly as possible. I needed to be fashionably late.

The party was supposed to start at 8.00pm. I arrived it was 9.00pm. Everybody was already here. Hiroshi was waiting for me inside. We agreed to meet in the mansion as he told me he wanted to spend some time with that stupid Niou…

My driver parked my limo and then helped me to reach the front door. Keigo's butler was here with the guests' list to make sure that people who weren't invited couldn't enter. I gave him my name, he checked it and opened the door for me to enter. Another butler was inside. I gave him my name. He coughed and took his microphone.

"De La Grange Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève-sama !!"

Every body stopped talking to look at me. I went down the stairs…

* * *

**A/N :** Now is party time…. Oh little Sue you're going to suffer. Trust me after that you will want to go back to your dear Daddy…


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**The party I**

Yagyuu and Niou were chatting with Shishido and Ootori. Kabaji was making sure that nobody disturbed Sakuno who was still in her room waiting for the signal allowing her to come to the ballroom. Many guests were still arriving and Atobe asked one of his maids to tell him how many guests were missing.

Only Mary the Sue was missing. Atobe frowned and whispered something to tall man standing next to him. At the other end of the room Yanagi and Inui were talking about the DVD given to the Sue and Rikkai's data man tried to get information on the mysterious project Inui created for Fuji.

"You'll see" was the only answer he got. But he was sure it was going to be something great and he saw an evil glint on his lover's glasses. Nevertheless he tried to question him more as he really wanted to know a tiny little more about the project.

Suddenly whole room became quiet.

"De La Grange Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève-sama !!"

The Sue was here going down the stair, careful not to trip over her high heeled shoes. She smiled and waved her hands. She was sure that people were awed by her beauty. Unfortunately most of them were wondering if she escaped from an asylum. Kirihara even choked on his chocolate milkshake when he saw her. He started to regret agreeing to drink non alcoholic beverages. Women who came with their children hid their eyes. They didn't want the poor kids to make nightmares because of what they saw.

She was dressed is short bright pink leather dress. Her make up made her look like a gothic Lolita and her hair seemed to be the only normal thing on her. Atobe saw her and frowned. He walked to her followed by his lovers and the man he was talking to.

"Glad you were able to make it De La Grange! I hope you'll have a good time. Let me introduce you to my lovers : Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke, Echizen Ryoma and Sanada Genichirou. But you already know him as you tried to force him to marry you. Oh and before I forget the man next to Syusuke is Michael James. I'm sure you remember him."

The Sue smiled and shook hands with the men. She wanted to kiss them but it would have meant ruining her make up. When she looked at the last one she could help but scream. She recognized him. The man she slept with when she was 12 and who was sentenced to jail because of her.

"It's been a long time since I saw you for the last time. It was in the county court when I was sentences to 10 years of jail because I slept with you. You told me you were 18 and I believed you. You ruined my life. My mother can't be in the same room as me…."

Mary looked at him with fear in her eyes. She had recognized him as soon as she heard his name. But she thought he would have forgotten about what happened. She looked for help in the audience and found it in the presence of Yagyuu who wrapped his arms around her waist. He seemed really angry.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Oh nothing, just chatting about our past…"

Michael James dismissed them with a little wave of his hand. Little Mary began to sob in Yagyuu's shirt telling him that than man had raped her. Niou who was next to Atobe asked him if it was the truth. "Well it's biggest lie ever" was his answer. So the Trickster grabbed his lover by the elbow and dragged him away from the Sue. Mary was once again alone. She heard people whispering and thought she was the theme of these whispers.

She looked around the room, hoping to see a familiar face, like a member of her family. She knew her parents were supposed to come but she didn't see them.

Seeing her being lonely made Yukimura sad. He decided to sit next to her as his dear lover was busy talking to Mizuki Hajime, his cousin on his mother's side.

"I guess everything isn't the way you wanted De La Grange-chan."

Little Sue looked at him with heart-shaped eyes.

"Indeed. I don't understand why Keigo invited that bastard. I don't like him at all."

"Oh maybe he is a good friend of Atobe. It seems that you have a past in common with him."

"He took advantage of me and was sent to jail because of that. Now he swears that I was the one who hadn't been honest."

"As I don't know your past I won't judge you or tell you he is right or that you are right. But I will tell you one thing. You should really change your dress. You look way too nice. Poor Ryuzaki will seem ugly next to you."

"True?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Yukimura smiled at her. It was the same kind of smile Fuji would wear when he intends to do something pretty bad and nasty.

Little Sue was really happy and she began to regret agreeing to let him go. She stood up and began to look for her dear Hiroshi. She wanted to dance with him. She found him near the champagne fountain. She hugged him from behind. He smiled and patted her lightly on her head while talking with Jackal about their next tennis match. Marie was nodding and asked them if she could come and join the cheerleaders' group. Jackal was a bit embarrassed but he answered that he didn't mind her coming. She squealed in delight and hugged him.

Suddenly her stomach began to hurt. To hurt so much that she wanted to cry. But she couldn't cry, not in front of the guests. She then felt something going slowly up her throat. She ran away but the toilets were too far away. She managed to reach the terrace. She threw up in the rose bush.

Inside the manor Inui was smirking, Fuji and his lovers were smiling. Yanagi understood that the secret project Inui developed for Seigaku's tensai had been an ice cream. An ice cream making you feel like you had a gastroenteritis…

* * *

**A/N :** First part done. I'm not over with her. I decided not to be really mean from the start. Next chapter will see Niou in his evil state and Echizen as the knight in his shiny armor…


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**The party II**

Marie was still throwing up in the rose bush. Some of the guests went on the terrace to help her but she rejected them. She didn't want them to see her throwing her bowels up.

Niou and Yagyuu left the ballroom and entered it a few minutes later. Sanada saw them and understood what happened. He was so used to it that he could tell who was who just by watching them walk. He, then, looked at Yukimura to ask him whether he should prevent them from doing what they wanted to do. His captain smiled at him, meaning that he had to let them do whatever they wanted to do as long as it didn't embarrass Atobe or any other guest.

Sakuno was oblivious of all that was happening. She was in her room with her tailor, make up artist and hair dresser. She was trying to talk to Kabaji who was standing on the other side of the door. Except some "Usus" from time to time he didn't say much. Suddenly she heard Bach's Aria. It was the signal for her to come down. Kabaji opened the door. Echizen was waiting for her. He took her hand and they began to go down the stairs…

The crowd went silent. Everybody looked at the stairs even little Sue who had stopped throwing up a few minutes before the beginning of the song. Sakuno was blushing while Echizen was smirking. He was really happy as he had won the right to be Sakuno's knight in shiny armor for the whole evening as he was the only one who hadn't met the Sue. Sakuno was greeting the crowd with her hand.

Yagyuu suddenly appeared next to his girlfriend. He wrinkled his nose.

"My Dear you are stinking. I would advice you to go upstairs to change. Everybody would appreciate it."

Marie turned crimson. Yagyuu didn't talk in a low voice. All the people surrounding them were staring at the Sue who ran away. She bumped into Sakuno who told her to go the room just on the top of the stairs and to take a dress in the wardrobe. She didn't thank her and stormed away. She entered the room and opened the wardrobe. She saw many dresses from famous designers. She was about to take a dress when suddenly the power went off. She screamed but nobody came. So she decided to pick up a dress and to go back to the party.

It took her several minutes to change. When she exited the room everybody was dancing and laughing. Yagyuu was waiting for her and when he saw her he couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?"

Yagyuu didn't answer. His laughter attracted some attention. Kabaji was the first one and he began to laugh too which surprised everybody. It was the first time he laughed that much in public. The Sue began to lose patience so Yagyuu brought her to a mirror. She saw that what she thought was an evening dress was in fact a nightgown.

"You could have told me when you saw me come out of the room. Moreover the power went off and I didn't see what I chose."

"My Dear De La Grange-chan, the power did not go off. We would have noticed it. As for telling you your dress was in fact a nightgown you would not have believed me. I find this nightgown really cute"

The Sue didn't want to hear more about the incident. She want to wear another dress and as soon as possible. She looked for Sakuno.

She was chatting with her grandmother and Atobe's parents. The Sue wasn't in a polite mood. She grabbed Sakuno by the elbow and led on the terrace.

"You did it on purpose you slut!"

Sakuno looked at her. She was dressed in her favorite nightgown, the one with little rabbit embroidered. She wanted to laugh but she managed to keep her serious. She may be a nice girl but she didn't like people messing with her. She had learnt how to protect herself from bad guys thanks to her marvelous lovers and to her best friend.

"Well how could I do on purpose? You are the one who was stupid enough opened the wrong wardrobe."

"But the power went off…"

"Nonsense. We would have noticed it and even it had happened Keigo has several generating sets. Don't try to reject your mistakes on the others. I decided to be nice with you in spite of the slap and of my lover's advices. You think that because you are rich you can do whatever you want, that everybody is here for you. You are mistaken."

"But Keigo is just like me."

"Stop it!! He never bought my love the way you did with Genichirou or Yanagi-san. He never harassed me like you did with Yukimura-san. He isn't jealous of my boy friends."

"But he sleeps with men…"

"So what? It's not a problem for me. If you have a problem with it, live with it. You are just a stupid 13 years old girl who thinks everybody worship her."

Sakuno went back to the ballroom. She saw Niou and Yagyuu and smiled to her. They went to talk to Yukimura.

"So it seems that there was a little electricity problem."

Niou smirked.

"Yagyuu fiddled with the fuses. Don't worry Atobe knows about it. That's why switched. Oh if you want to know who put nightgowns in this wardrobe that was Tezuka. I heard Seigaku's brat talk about it to Fuji. If he hadn't done I would have replaced it with sexy dresses owned by Yanagi's sister."

"So it seems that everything is alright. That's great. I was afraid I would have had to intervene to make her shut up but Sakuno-chan seemed to have done a good job. So I think we can now enjoy this lovely party. I'm eager to hear Genichirou and Tezuka deliver their speech."

Yagyuu nodded and went back to the Sue who was fuming. He patted her on the shoulders. Marie sighed. After all that nightgown was kind of nice. Unfortunately Tomoka had to walk next to them with her boyfriend.

"Ne Satoshi, don't you think Sakuno is the most beautiful girl this evening?"

"Of course she is. You did a good job with her dress and your 'I'm a tough girl' lessons seemed to have been useful. It's the first she talked back to someone."

"Well she told me she hated that girl. She was the one who asked Tezuka-senpai to replace the dresses by her old nightgowns."

"Fuji-senpai must be proud of her. That Marie deserved it."

And it went on and on. Poor Marie the Sue was getting excited. Yagyuu who was supposed to avoid a fight between the guests and her couldn't do anything when she grabbed Tomoka by her hair and dragged her in the swimming pool area. They began to fight…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Bach'Aria is the one from Orchestral suite 3 also known as BWV 1068. Sakuno is really OOC. Less torture but some humiliation is always good. Thought about making the Sue fight Tomoka in a pool of mud but the swimming pool is funnier, especially when non waterproof make up is involved…


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**The party I****II**

Everybody was attracted by the loud "Ploooofffff". They all ran towards the swimming pool to see Tomoka and the Sue swimming around each other. Tomoka was glaring at her and Marie was sticking her tongue out. Horio was cheering on his girlfriend.

Atobe was the last one to arrive. His first reaction was to call the security and to ask them to expel the girls but he saw the huge smile on Sakuno's face and thus decided to let the girls fight. He leant against a marble column and watched the girls.

Suddenly Marie grabbed Tomoka by her bun and pushed her under the water. Tomoka managed to grab her nightgown and to scratch her thighs which made poor Sue yelp. Biting, scratching, attempts to drown each other it lasted a whole hour. It would have lasted longer if Tezuka and Sanada hadn't ordered the security guards to stop the fight. Four guards had been necessary. Sakuno went to Tomoka and asked her to follow her. She needed to wear something else and to put some make up on her black eye.

Atobe being a true gentleman asked one of his maids to give an old evening dress to Marie. He insisted on the old aspect of the dress. He then invited the guests to follow him to the dining room and they waited for the three missing girls to come back. They came back rather quickly. Sakuno sat down at the other end of the room. Tomoka was seated not far away from her and Marie had to go to the other end of the room.

Once they sat down Tezuka and Sanada stood up. It was speech time.

"First of all we want to thank you for coming today to our party. As you may have noticed it is not an ordinary party. It is an engagement party. We are sure you knew about it and saw it coming. But you do not know the real nature of this engagement. You do not even know who we are and why we love each other so much that we can not be separated for more than a week. For most people our relationship is unhealthy and not normal. We do not judge criminals or people who make the wrong decisions. We live in our own way. Our families were shocked but they understood because they love us. You knew about the relation between Fuji Syusuke, Echizen Ryoma, Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu and me but you do not know about our relation with Ryuzaki Sakuno. She is the most delightful girl we have ever met. She does not love us because of our money. She loves us for what we are. She never complained and accepted our strange way of living.

We know it is impossible for us to get married. Even if Keigo says he will try to get an authorization we know that it is just a beautiful dream. But we want to make that dream come true for her. She deserves it."

"That is true. Sakuno proved us that she loved us. We have looked for a way to thank her. She always refused. That is why we are proposing to her this evening."

All five stood up and surrounded Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno you would do us the greatest honor by accepting to marry us during a family ceremony after your graduation?"

Tears were running along her cheeks. She accepted.

Marie was fuming. The dress she had been given was ugly. It looked like the dresses her grandmother used to wear to go to the opera. She wanted to stand up and to make a fuss but she was seated between Kabaji and Hyoshi Wakashi. So it was a bit difficult for her to stand up and grab Sakuno by her hair. She finally managed to exit the room. She grabbed her cell hone and speed dialed one of favorite numbers.

She couldn't say a single word as somebody took it way from her. She was angry. She turned around just to see her parents… They didn't seem to be really happy…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Shorter than the last one and not much about the Sue… I decided to introduce her parents. I promise it will be fun to have them around…


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

To Shizuka Hirose : Thanks for your review! Well I think it's the first time someone tells me that he/she likes the Sue more than Sakuno. I'm really surprised about it…

* * *

**Why are you here?**

She turned around just to see her parents… They didn't seem to be really happy… Her father was holding her cell phone. He was frowning and her mother was staring at her through her Dolce & Gabana glasses. They didn't say a single word. Her father grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the manor. Her mother followed them as quickly as possible. It's not really easy to run wearing stiletto heeled shoes.

They reached the huge marble fountain. The man sat on a bench and lit a cigarette while waiting for his wife to join them. Little Marie was puzzled. She didn't expect her parents to come. In fact they had told her that they wouldn't be able to make it because of some business meeting in Sweden. She arrived, panting as if she had run a marathon. She sat next to her husband, opened her purse, took a Dior lipstick and applied it on her lips. She put it back in her purse and closed it.

"Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève, do you know why we were forced to postpone our business meeting to come to this engagement party?"

"No mother. Maybe Keigo asked you to be here tonight."

"Indeed he did ask us to come but we declined because of our business meeting."

"Oh then I don't know. But I am sure you refused to come for another reason. We are talking about the Atobe family. You never refused to go to one of their parties before."

"Maybe we refused to come because our plan to unite our families failed. You knew how much important it was and you refused. See the result ! Keigo is now engaged to four men and to a lovely young woman. All his wealth could have been yours. But hell no! You'd rather hunt down your classmates…"

"I don't understand…"

"You don't understand. Your mother and I had to come because you don't know how to behave. You have fired three secretaries, a dozens of maid, spent a lot of money on stupid things since you are in Japan. Do you remember why I agreed to let you come here?"

"Because I'm your only daughter and because you love a lot."

"Not at all. I had hoped you would get close to Keigo and do your best to get engaged to him."

"I don't like him. Charles Edouard Pierre Yves could marry his cousin. I learnt that Ayaka is still single."

"For God's sake they are not even five. Moreover your little brother will marry the young princess of Luxembourg."

"So why did you come?"

Mrs De La Grange sighed and took some powder to powder her nose.

"My dear Marie we thought we could trust you. We are here to put your life back on track…"

"… It means no more pocket money. You'll get only 1000 euros instead of the 10 000 you used to get. You are no longer allowed to use the limo and the jet. You'll have to take peasants' planes and the Bentley."

"But Mother, the Bently is grey…"

"So what? Moreover your way of getting dressed will have to change."

She stood up and started to walk back to the manor. Her husband did just the same but Marie grabbed him by the sleeves of his Armani suit.

"Pray Father, were you and Mother pulling my leg?"

"Not at all… Let's go back!"

"Yes Father. Oh by the way did you bring a dress so that I can change myself?"

"Why would we do that?"

He shook his arm and joined his wife. Marie was glued to the ground. She seemed to be brain dead. Her parents refused to help her. Worse they treated like the worst human being to have ever existed. It wasn't what she expected…

Mr. and Mrs. De La Grange were back in the manor. They entered the dining room. Atobe Yoko smiled at them and gestured for them to come and sit. Atobe's mother was such a scary woman. They sat and started to eat just like the other guests. Marie entered the room soon after her parents and she went back to her seat. At first she intended to make a fuss but she saw her mother's glare and thus decided to eat her lobster soup like the well behaved girl she wasn't.

Between the appetizers and the main course they stood up to congratulate the bride to be as well as the grooms to be. They, then, went to apologize to all their daughter's victims. It surprised everybody but it mortified their dear daughter who wanted to creep under the table. Sakuno was smirking. She was really pleased. Tomoka was smiling and Kirihara couldn't help leaping for joy.

Who would have thought that her parents would be sensible? Nobody and especially not Yanagi and Inui. They were more surprised than the others. They took their data books out of nowhere and scribbled furiously in them.

What about Michael James or James Michael? Nobody cares about him so making a mistake in his name isn't a big deal… He was hiding behind a huge marble column. He didn't want Marie's parents to see him. They would gladly send him back to jail because they believed what their horrible daughter said.

Atobe saw and helped him to exit the manor. He handed him a piece of paper before letting him go…

After that the dinner went on and on and on. It was one of the longest dinners hosted by the Atobe family. They ate and drank more than a normal human being should but nobody cared. They were here to party and that's what they intended to do.

It was nearly 11pm when the ball started…

* * *

**A/N ****: **I like her parents a lot… Poor Sue. No more jet or limo, no more pink… How will she survive? I still have some evil ideas to make her suffer so stay tuned….


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

To Shizuka Hirose : Thanks again for your review! Now I understand… More chapters? No problem. I still have some stuffs planned…

* * *

**Meeting Mr and Mrs De La Grange**

The string quartet began to play a waltz. Everyone entered the ballroom which was now lit by candles. Everybody started to dance, except little Marie who was waiting for Yagyuu to come back from the lavatory. She wanted to introduce him to her parents.

Yagyuu arrived. But as soon as he saw her he tried to reach Niou. After what happened he didn't want to be seen with her. Unfortunately she grabbed him the hand and dragged him away. He could have prevented her from dragging him away but he was way too polite. Moreover her parents were here so he couldn't go on with his plan. Niou would be mad but he didn't really have the choice. This fake love affair would have to last a bit longer.

Mr and Mrs De La Grange were talking with some Dutch businessmen. Their marvelous daughter joined them and glared at the other guests. She needed them to leave. Poor Yagyuu was really ashamed of her. Fortunately the Dutch men weren't bothered by the glares. They kept talking. As a result poor little Marie decided to catch her parents' attention. She began to cough to whine and to shake her father's arm.

It began to exasperate them. Her mother began to glare at her and her father's eyebrows began to twitch dangerously. It didn't disturb her. Yagyuu tried to make her understand to come back later but it was hopeless. She had as much brain as a mussel with Alzheimer's disease. Suddenly her mother snapped.

"What the hell do you want!?"

The Dutch men were surprised by her outburst and they decided it would be safer to talk to them later.

"See what you have done! You stupid girl! If we lose these clients because of your misbehavior you will regret it!"

"I'm sorry Mother but I wanted to introduce you my boyfriend. Yagyuu Hiroshi."

Yagyuu bowed. Mrs De La Grange looked at him from head to toe. Her husband did just the same thing.

"I am really happy to make your acquaintance. Marie often talks about you. I am Yagyuu Hiroshi."

The parents stared at him a tiny bit longer before smiling. They dragged them outside, on the terrace where the Sue threw up just after the beginning of the party.

"So you are our dear daughter's boyfriend. How did you meet her? What do you want to do to earn money? How old are you?"

Poor Yagyuu didn't know which question to answer first. Thus he decided to answer them as they came.

"I met her at school. We are in the same classroom. I hope to be a surgeon and to be able to work in my father's hospital. I am 17."

Mrs De La Grange seemed to be impressed by what she just heard. She was smiling. She opened her purse and took out a leather bound book. She opened it and flipped through the pages.

"You didn't lie. That's great. We knew our daughter was dating some commoner and we hired a detective to investigate about your past. You are honest and you seem to be a hardworking man. That's great. We still don't know if we can trust you with our daughter but we want to give it a try."

She went on rambling about what she expected him to do, how he was supposed to behave when he is introduced to her family in France. It was obvious that he would go to France during the holidays to meet her whole family.

Poor Yagyuu could only nod. He tried to look for Niou but said Trickster vanished. So he did his best to hide his annoyance.

"I would come with pleasure but I must work in my father's hospital. I want to be the best so I decided to spend my holidays with him."

"That's a good thing, boy. But you will only deal with files. It will be boring. If you come with us you'll be able to work with the greatest surgeon available in Paris."

"Thank you Mr De La Grange but I do not break the promises I make. It is a question of honor. Please understand that my father is counting on me."

Mr De La Grange was impressed. He took out his card wallet and he handed him his visit card.

"If you need something just call me and I'll see what I can do for you."

"That's nice of you sir."

"Oh but you are my future son-in-law so it's the least I can do."

Yagyuu hoped he was dreaming. At first the parents were making a fuss because their stupid daughter wasn't marrying Atobe and now they were happy because he was supposed to marry her. Even Niou seemed to be normal next to them. They patted him on the shoulder and began to walk away. They wanted to talk again to these Dutch men before leaving. Suddenly they came back to him.

"We have a little request."

"Yes"

"Don't sleep with our daughter before she is 16."

"Well I did not intend to sleep with her before our wedding night. I know what happened to her so it is the least I can do for her."

"Thank you so much!"

They left and little Marie followed them. Yagyuu was now alone on the terrace. Some evil plan was slowly blooming in his mind…

* * *

**A/N ****: **At first I didn't want to update because I'm not really well. Competitive exam's results are out and I failed it because I was lacking 0.25 points. But I decided to write this little chapter because it isn't fair to make you wait because of some stupid examinators.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

To Shizuka Hirose : Thanks again for your review! Don't worry I'll go on writing this fic…

* * *

**My greatest plan**

The party came to its end. Everybody was happy to leave because they were dead tired. Some left with new business partners and other with a possible boy or girl friend. Marie and her parents were among the first one to go away. She had wanted Yagyuu to go with them but the Gentleman explained her that he needed to talk to Niou. He was quite worried because he disappeared without telling anyone where to find him.

Yagyuu should have been used to it but this time it didn't seem right. He asked the butlers and the maids but nobody could tell him where he was. He just knew that he didn't leave the manor. He ran upstairs, downstairs, in the attics and in the garages. He was about to give up when Niou came back, hands in his trousers' pockets and a huge smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" asked Yagyuu before pinning him to the wall and kissing him.

Niou pushed him away. He saw hurt in his lover's eyes.

"I didn't mean to reject you Hiroshi but you smell like her. If you want you can kiss and more after you showered. I can even shower with you…"

He winked.

"You want to know where I was. Well I was walking in the park and I eavesdropped by accident your little discussion with her parents."

"By accident?"

Yagyuu's eyebrows were raised. He didn't believe a single word of what he said.

"Yes! Can we please talk about it after you showered?"

"Well, if you want. I will go home, shower and then I will skype you."

"You can do everything at my place. I phoned your parents and they don't mind you sleeping at my place. Moreover my parents are out of town so we have the whole house for ourselves."

"As you wish…"

They went home together with one of Atobe's limos. The drive was short. Their driver was a former Formula 1 pilot and he didn't really care about speed limit. They reached Niou's house, thanked the driver and ran through the front door. Yagyuu went straight to the bathroom while the Trickster went in to kitchen to get some tea ready. He didn't forget the chocolate paste. He was sure that his lover would want to play some naughty games with it.

He waited for him in his bedroom. Yagyuu entered said room a few minutes later with only a towel around his waist. Niou gave him his most mischievous smile. He tried to pin him on the bad but the Gentleman made a step backward.

"You wanted to explain me why you eavesdropped."

"I didn't forget. I thought we could have a little bit of fun before discussing it."

"Discussion now, fun later. If what I hear is satisfying."

"You know I don't like you being around her. It's difficult to get rid of her. I thought her parents could give me the key to your salvation."

"And?"

"I found it. You'll pretend you slept with her. They will be so mad that they will send a hitman after you."

"You want my death? How considerate of you!"

"Don't be cynical Hiroshi. Atobe would lend you his bodyguards. You know that he hates her."

Yagyuu began to think about what Niou said.

"It could work. But what if they make her go to their doctor's to be sure of it?"

"Sleep really with her. I know it will be difficult but it's for us."

Yagyuu sweat dropped. A vein started to throb on his forehead.

"Are you stupid or do you want to be deprived of sex during the months to come?"

Niou paled.

"If you want I'll do it. I'll sleep with her. Just once. But please don't be mad at me!"

"Why would I be mad at you? You are doing just what I planned you would do. Let me think about it and I will tell you how we are going to proceed. Now if you do not mind I really would like to sleep."

Yagyuu stood up. He took a pillow and a blanket before leaving Niou alone in his room. The Gentleman decided to sleep in his future brother-in-law's room. Once in the bed he began to laugh. Everything went according to his plan. He knew that Niou would come up with this kind of stupid idea and he knew very well how to manipulate him.

In reality he was the true Trickster…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Seems like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I don't do it on purpose… I'll try to make the next one longer…


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**It's great to have evil scientists as friends**

Niou was really surprised. He didn't expect Yagyuu to be the one who manipulated him. But, being a very good trickster he still had something up his sleeves. He took his cell phone and called the only man who would be able to help him. He remained on the phone during a good part of the night.

The next morning he was the first one to get up and he left his house without a word. He didn't leave a note for Yagyuu assuming that the latter would still sleep when he come back. And indeed he was. He was woken by the sound of someone banging his fist on a wall. He exited his room. Niou was in the hall and he was cursing. A lot… When he heard a door being opened he stopped.

"What is the matter with you Masaharu? I do not think your parents would be happy to see a hole in this wall."

"I don't care at all…"

"Who did that to you?"

Niou touched his black eye and winced. It was still painful.

"None of your business."

"Well you are my lover and such I have the right to know who did that to you. You should register a complaint against the person who did that to you"

"I don't think Sanada or Yukimura would appreciate."

"How come?"

"Our dear dataman doesn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night."

"Is that so? In that case you deserved it. Have you not learnt that waking people in the middle of the night was rude?"

"Well it's your fault…"

Niou went back to his room and locked the door behind him. Yagyuu knew what it meant. The Trickster was really in a bad mood and it would be dangerous to stay here. He packed his bag and left after having written a note and putting in on the kitchen table.

Somewhere at the other end of the town.

Yanagi was still drowsy. The Trickster came while he was having some R-rated dreams featuring his dear Inui and strawberries. Needless to see he didn't really appreciate it. He punched him in the face before listening to what he had to say. Oh he listened to him afterwards and he was quite interested by what he heard.

He was now in his kitchen with a huge sheet of paper and many different kinds of pens. On the nearest counter near the cook top was his laptop. He was talking to Inui via Skype.

Professor : Sadaharu I really need your help

Datamaster: No problem. What can I do for you?

Professor : Masaharu came to see me in the middle of the night. It seems that Hiroshi managed to make him do something really disgusting.

Datamaster : Well there was 69 percent of chance that Yagyuu was the real Trickster. He asked his lover to have some physical intercourse with the heiress of the De La Grange Empire.

Professor : Indeed.. So he came to ask for help and…

Datamaster : … you told him that we would help him.

Professor : Yes. I was thinking creating a cyborg which would look like Hiroshi and which would behave just like him.

Datamaster : It sounds fun and I'm sure you have difficulties in drawing the plans. Do you want me to come over?

Professor : It would help me a lot. Can you bring your books about De La Grange and the one about Hiroshi and Masaharu?

Datamater : Of course. I'll take my credit card to buy more stuff.

Professor : You don't need to do that. I managed to hack into her bank account.

Datamaster : YOU WHAT??

Professor : Don't be that loud. I did it because we need money and it's her fault.

Datamaster : I never expected that from you Renji. I am really disappointed.

Professor : I asked Atobe before doing it. Her bank account is in a bank of Atobe Corporation. People will think it's her fault because she tends to buy plenty of useless things. You did really think that I would have done it without taking security measures.

Datamaster : I'm sorry Renji but you just woke up so I was surprised.

Professor : That's the reason why I am the best dataman ever. So when will you be here?

Datamaster : Around lunchtime.

Inui logged out and packed a bag with plenty of things that could be useful : some screwdrivers, nails, a soldering iron, tin…

Yanagi left his project on the table and went to the nearest supermarket. His fridge was empty and he needed to fill it before Inui's arrival. Maybe on his way there I would find some interesting ideas…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Hope you are all relieved. I would have never made poor Niou or poor Yagyuu sleep with her. I'm not that cruel… Well it depends. Had it been a fic about my former linguistic teacher I would have done it without regret. God I hate that man…


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

To 123PoTrocks! : Thanks for your rather interesting review! Many questions can be answered by the same answer. Because she is a Sue. Yes I'm from France, not gay. Some parts of your reviews aren't really nice. I don't care but it hurt my eyes. I wrote this story because I was fed up with the OC being all way to perfect…

* * *

**Building a cyborg **

Inui and Yanagi were in the living room. On the floor. They were fighting about the best way to create the cyborg's skin. Inui wanted create it with condoms and Yanagi thought it would be better to make it out of chemical products. After a few hours they decided to mix their ideas and they ended up going to bed without having done anything.

The next morning was dedicated to the brain and to the skin. Yanigi was working in the kitchen while Inui was in the living room with all the computers he could gather. No sound could be heard. Their neighbors even began to think that they died because of some nasty smell they could smell in the stairs.

Once they were done with the skin and the brain, they wanted to start working on the skeleton but they needed iron. Inui had the good idea to go to a scrap yard and buy things from there. It is cheaper; he told Yanagi before the latter could object. They spent most of their afternoons there and they had to ask Atone for help as the owner of the scrap yard refused to sell them old cars.

Four weeks later. The cyborg was ready. They needed to find a power source because little batteries weren't enough and, well, they couldn't use nuclear energy. It was too dangerous. They finally decided that they could use the energy produced by the famous Tezuka Zone. But there was a little problem. Tezuka refused to generate a Zone for them. They had to find another way of generating one, which wasn't that easy. In the end they did it but they had to take more money from the Sue's account which pissed Atobe. Poor Keigo would have difficulties to justify it and he didn't want to be punished by his father because of his "friends'" actions.

What did they do? They watched TV and saw that their favorite sci-fi channel was broadcasting The Lord of the Rings. They watched the movies and at the end they looked at each other with the same mischievous look. They bought two rings and after several days they managed to put a power source inside one of them. Don't ask how they did it. All I can say is that it was really complicated and Yagyuu had to take several painkillers because his head hurt too much after having heard their explanation.

Why a second ring? Well Yagyuu or Niou had to spend some time with little Marie so that she would notice the ring. Moreover, the cyborg was ready but the brain wasn't working. Power wasn't a problem. It was linked to the hard drive they used. The robot kept mixing Niou and Yagyuu which wasn't good. Not good at all.

It took them three more weeks to solve the problem. Yagyuu was nearing a severe mental breakdown which pissed Yukimura. His player was bad, so bad that a non regular could beat him. Sanada was even more pissed than his dear captain so The Gentleman ended up running during the whole training sessions.

Everything changed when Yanagi and Inui unveiled Project P3X-555 also known as the Ultimate Robot to help us to get rid of the horrible foreign student…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Too short, sorry… I didn't have many time this week. Had to pick up my brother in his boarding school which is 110 km away from home, then baby sit my teenage sister and her friends while they were bowling because a mother didn't want them to go if there wasn't an adult with them. Housework + choir practice from hell…


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Cyborg in action**

Now that the cyborg was ready they began to use it. At first it only took part to their tennis practice; and little by little they began to trust its abilities. It played during the Kanto finale. Its game had been flawless. Everybody aka Rikkai tennis team was astonished. They never expected the robot to be that good.

After the tennis test project P3X-555 started going to school instead of Niou. That challenge was quite difficult as the Trickster was a good but undisciplined student. Once again it was a huge success. Oh Yanagi had needed to adjust some little things; but all in all, the robot was perfect. So perfect that Ryuzaki-sensei even asked Inui to build one for her to replace Tezuka who had to go back to Germany because of his shoulder.

A few weeks later, Project P3X-555 was the one to date the Sue. It was looking like Yagyuu. As soon as they were sure that the Sue didn't suspect them, they put in place the second part of their plan. Niou began to spend more time with them. Marie wanted to complain but she knew that Yagyuu wouldn't appreciate it.

Little by little she got used to his presence and she even began to appreciate him. He would pay for her in the fast food restaurant or help her with her history homework, invite her to the cinema and walk her home.

So it didn't surprise her when he invited her to the cinema to watch Narnia 2. They ended up watching the film and then going to an ice cream parlor. Niou was really nice with her. Marie suddenly began to think that something could be hidden behind his overly nice attitude.

"Oh Niou-san why are you so nice with me? I thought you didn't like me."

Inner Niou smiled. Everything was going according to their plan.

"That's true. Since Atobe's party you've gotten nicer. I decided I wanted to know you better. Moreover Hiroshi is neglecting you."

"He is busy studying for medical school."

"That's what he told you."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing…"

Inner Niou was now smirking.

"Please tell me."

"Well he is cheating on you with Yukimura's sister."

"You are lying!"

" No."

As if on clue Yagyuu entered the ice cream parlor with a girl version of their captain. He kissed her on the lips before going to the counter to order their ice creams. Marie's face fell and Niou really enjoyed looking at her crestfallen face.

"You know De La Grange I didn't want you to know. You are a really nice girl and it hurts to see you suffer like that."

"But…"

"No buts. I learned to appreciate you, to love you. Please consider me as a potential husband. I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask…"

Marie was surprised. She didn't know what to do. She looked at me. She really wanted to know if she could trust him. His smile seemed to be sincere. She smiled back.

"It will take some time before I can really trust you. Can you walk me home please?"

Niou nodded, paid the bill and walked her home. After that he met Yagyuu and Yukimura's sister, who was in fact their dear buchou dressed in his sister's clothes.

"It worked Hiroshi. Now all we have to do is get your dear twin robot ready…"

The three of them smiled and entered a pub to drink a shandy to celebrate their near victory.

* * *

**A/N ****: **Short again… Car's problems are back. No wonder with a car as old as my little sister (15). I wonder if I should have her fixed. Yes her. My dear car is a girl named Titine. Lame… Back to the story, we are near the end. I've another project with twins and a tennis player who will have to look after them. You can choose between Sanada, Tezuka or Kajimoto… If you don't I'll choose myself…


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Gathering precious informations**

After her last date with Niou, poor Marie didn't know where stood with him. He had been charming and he comforted her after she realized that Yagyuu was cheating on her. With a man…

It took her whole week to give up hoping Yagyuu would come back to her. She, then, decided to give a chance to Niou. The Trickster was quite happy about it. He went you with her during several days. Bur every two days he was replaced by the cyborg. Little Marie didn't see any difference. Well there was one but she was either too dense to notice it or she noticed it but chose to say nothing; either way the cyborg was more touchy feely than the real Niou.

They were walkingt hand in hand in a park. She was squealing over the pigeons and over the kids playing in a sandbox.

"Masaharu, I really want to have a child. Oh not now but someday in a near future."

Cyborg Niou was smirking.

"But Dear you are still young. We have time. You are only 13. And what would your parents say if you happen to be pregnant?"

"They won't be happy. They will enclose me in a convent and disinherit me."

"Well you should wait. You shouldn't piss your parents. They seem to be nice. Moreover teen mothers have a bad reputation here."

"You are right."

"I know. Let's go to this new ice cream parlor!"

So they went to this new ice cream parlor. The cyborg excused itself and went to the lavatory. It may be perfect but it couldn't eat human food. Yanagi was working on it but he said it might take a lot of time before he got a solution. It was the real Niou who went back to the Sue. When he sat down a chocolate parfait with some vanilla ice cream was waiting for him.

"Marie-chan it was nice of you to order me something."

"Oh it's nothing. I really wanted to please you, as I can't do it physically."

Niou saw an opening and took advantage of it.

"Well you already slept with someone…"

"I know but I promised my parents that I would wait till I'm 18 o do it again."

"So the baby thing was just a joke?"

"No. I will adopt a child next year. I hope you'll agree with me."

Niou scratched his head.

"I didn't expect that. I thought you wanted to disobey to your parents. Meaning that we would sleep together"

"We can. I mean sleeping without making anything."

"Of course, but Marie, I'm a man and as such I have needs. I won't be able to hold back till your 18th birthday. I don't say that I won't try but it will be difficult. I hope you understand."

"Yes I do. I guess we can fool around or make out as long as my parents aren't aware of it."

"We can."

Niou smiled. Marie smiled. Everything seemed to be perfect.

In a corner of the parlor stood Yanagi. He recorded everything. New data to enter in the cyborg's brain. More chances to get rid of this girl sooner than expected. He was smiling.

In Tokyo, Atobe was having a cup of tea with the Sue's mother.

"Dear De La Grange-san, I am really happy you accepted Ore-sama's invitation to tea."

"It is nothing Keigo dear. Moreover, have I not authorized you to call me Anna Louise?"

"I forgot. Ore-sama will call you this way now. I invited you because I wanted to talk about Marie. I am worried about her. I learnt that she split up with Yagyuu-san. I hope she did not take it too badly."

"Dear, she is a De La Grange and a De La Grange does not collapse because of some petty heart break. She is now dating that Hiroshi's best friend. Masaharu something."

"Niou Masaharu."

"Yes…"

"What an unexpected choice. You do not seem to be enthralled by it."

"That Masaharu does not appear to be someone we can trust."

"You are wrong. I would trust him with my life. He is really serious. He will not do anything to harm her…"

They went on and on; Anna Louise saying that Niou was the worst human being ever and Atobe saying the opposite. At the end she agreed to trust him and said that she would invite him to dinner.

Once she left Atobe took his cell phone and called Yanagi. Everything went according to their plan. Now everything was up to Niou and to the cyborg.

* * *

**A/N ****: **Kajimoto (1) and Sanada (1) More votes? See last A/N for the details. Not much to say except that now it's my cell phone which is being bitchy… Screw you LG chocolate… Well don't worry Niou is only nice because their plan… He hates her a lot but you have to make sacrifices if you want to get rid of her…


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Afternoon with the De La Grange**

Niou was angry. Pissed would be more exact. He had planned to eat in an Italian restaurant with his dear Hiroshi but he had to cancel because of an invitation to dinner. Not any invitation, an invitation to eat with the whole De La Grange family in their summer cottage in Okinawa. He learnt it a few hours being leaving for said cottage.

He didn't have enough time to phone Yanagi to ask him whether the cyborg could eat human food or not. He has been dragged out of his house, thrown in a dark blue limo and driven to the nearest airport. A few hours later he was back in a limo. This time it was a white one. When he arrived he was welcomed by several maids and butlers. They took his suitcase and brought them up to his room.

Niou was led through the house. After this quick visit he was sent to the beach where the whole clan was waiting for him. They were numerous. Marie was waiting in the middle of the crowd. She was wearing a white dress with yellow flowers embroided on it. As soon as she saw him she ran and fell flat on her face on the sand. That's what happens when you run with high heeled shoes on the sand… Niou had a hard time not to laugh. He helped her and dusted her dress for her.

He was then introduced to her uncles, aunts, grandparents, great-grandparents, cousins, second cousins, brothers and sisters, brothers and sistesr in law as well as nephews and nieces. They all had long complicated surnames. He felt a headache coming and, unfortunately, he forgot to steal some painkillers from his dear vice captain. He looked at them and smiled. He had to play the game till the end.

A huge table was set on the beach with plenty of food. He began to drink. Saying hello to this crowd had dried his throat. Charles Edouard Pierre Yves, Marie's little brother, jumped on poor Niou while he was drinking his orange juice. His white shirt was stained. The little brat was smiling and all that Niou wanted to do was to skin him alive. It was the shirt Yagyuu bought him for their first anniversary.

A maid ran, brought him a new shirt and then ran away to wash the stained one. Nobody scolded the kid. In fact all the kids were little devils. They ran everywhere and tried to make Niou fall. Nobody said anything. Poor Niou tried to hide from them but he was found by her grandfather.

- Monsieur Niou it's a pleasure to meet you. You seem to be a really nice man. Charles Edouard Pierre Yves likes you. It is also obvious that Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève is in love with you. She told us you were willing to wait for her to be 18 before sleeping with her. You are a real gentleman.

- It's a pleasure to meet you De La Grange-san.

- Oh you can call me Jean Charles François Xavier. I wanted to know if you would like to go fishing with me this evening.

- Why not…

They all came one after the other to ask him to do something with him. Poor Niou didn't know what to do. He wanted to run away and to go back to his dear Hiroshi. But he couldn't. So he smiled, answered the questions asked. He behaved just like Yagyuu. Fortunately the real dinner started a few hours later.

They ate and ate. They kept talking about nonsense: the new sports car bought by cousin Marie Amélie, aunt Ludmila Anastacia's last mental breakdown or the future baby of Paloma Salomé Jade who used to study with cousin Charles Philippe.

Few people talked to him during lunch but as soon as it was over they all tried to make him go away with them. Poor Niou ended up babysitting Charles Edouard Pierre Yves with his beloved girlfriend. They played hide and seek and all the kid's game little Charles knew. Then he ended up watching all the Walt Disney cartoons they had in the cottage. In French… Poor Niou didn't understand a single word. When the last anime aka Aladin was over he realized that Marie had left the room and that baby brother from hell was sleeping.

He slowly went out to find the whole clan congratulating the Sue. He heard the words engagement party and wedding cake. He ran back into the house and he phoned Yanagi. He asked him to hurry up with the cyborg…

Had he listened till the end he would have noticed that they were talking about Atobe's engagement party and their decision to buy him his wedding cake…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Kajimoto (1) and Sanada (2) So my next project aside from Goodbye my lover 3 will be a fic involving Sanada and twins… Poor Niou. I didn't want to torture him but I thought it would be fun…


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Evening with the De La Grange**

It was nearly 8.00pm. Niou was waiting for his limo in front the huge cottage. He waited and waited but it never came. Head hanging low, he entered the house and went in the kitchen. He opened the fridge to look for something to eat. The cook chose that moment to enter. He was horrified.

"Niou-sama! If you need something just ring the bell, the maids are here to do whatever you want."

"Well I asked one of them to get the limo ready as I wanted to go home. I'm still waiting…"

"Niou-sama is supposed to spend the night here."

Niou stormed out of the kitchen and in the dining room. Anna Louise De La Grange was chatting with Karl Otto Von Apfelstrudel, one of Marie's uncles. They stopped talking as soon as they saw the young man. Marie's mother stood up and invited him to join them. Thinking that the woman was less stupid than the rest of the family, Niou told her he wanted to leave. She nearly fainted. She didn't understand so Niou had to explain that he heard everything about the wedding. Karl Otto laughed.

"My little Masaharu, we were talking about Keigo's wedding. Marie won't get married before her 18th birthday!"

Niou was relieved. But it hadn't convinced him to stay. He tried anything he could to go away but they refused to drive him to the airport. He sat next the man, took a book and began to read. He soon forgot everything around him. He was so deep into the book that he didn't notice that the room was noisier than it was when he first entered it.

Charles Edouard Pierre Yves saw Niou and jumped on his knees, knocking the book down in the process. Had Niou's eyes been machine guns the brat would have been dead. Oh he wanted to strangle him, to hang him by the ears but he smiled and patted him on the head.

He let the brat do anything he wanted. He thought about his dear Hiroshi and all the fun they will have after little Marie's disappearance. He had a stupid smile plastered on his face and everybody thought he was smiling because he really liked the little demon.

A little bit later everybody entered the dining room to eat some pork pie with salad. It was the only food available so Niou thought it wouldn't last long. It was a huge mistake. After dinner everybody went to the living room to watch photos and videos recorded during their holidays in Mexico or in Indonesia. The kids kept running and pulling at Niou's braid.

Niou fell asleep after the first video. He woke up a few hours later. He was in a room he didn't recognize. There was a huge king sized bed, a huge TV and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi. It was dreamlike. Unfortunately it turned out to be nightmarish. Marie Sue was sitting on the bed dressing only in a white negligee.

"Did I wake you?"

Niou looked at her, hoping it was only some nasty vision created by his brain. He soon had to realize that she was real.

"Not at all. But dear what are you doing in my room with only this tiny little negligee on you?"

"Well… You see… You were given a room on the top floor, where only celebrities sleep. Nobody comes here. It was my idea. So I thought we could make out."

"I really would like to make out with you but your family sleeps just under this room. I'm quite loud. I don't want to wake them up. You'll be in trouble if it happens."

"But…"

"No but. If you want, you can sleep with me but that's all."

Little Marie nodded and went next to Niou.

The Trickster sighed. The cyborg had better be ready because he didn't know how much longer he would manage to play the nice boyfriend…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Short again. No time, lots of thing to do in the garden as well as finding a job… Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed and I had to erase Windows and then put it back. Fortunately my files weren't damaged in the process...


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**End of the nightmare**

Morning came. Niou woke up. He tried to sit but a weight on his chest prevented him from doing so. He rubbed his eyes and saw Marie sprawled on him. In a way it didn't bother him at all. He wasn't attracted to women so there wasn't the slightest chance little Niou would stand for her. A few minutes later she woke up. She had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?"

Niou yawned.

"Yes but it was difficult because you were here and I couldn't touch you."

"You could have touched me I wouldn't have said anything."

"I know but your mother would have noticed it if something had changed…"

Marie stood up and went to the bathroom. Niou was smiling. He knew he had won this little battle. Moreover he was sure that he would be able to go home. He had a plan… He put on some trousers and a white shirt and he went to the dining room. He was sure to find a member of the family.

Kart Otto Von Apfelstrudel was drinking his coffee while reading the papers. Niou sat next to him with his cup of hot chocolate and his peanut buttered slices of brioche. The older man didn't glance at him. Niou sighed.

"Karl Otto-san?"

He put his newspapers next to him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well… I wanted to know when I was to leave. My best friend phoned me in the middle of the night to remind me that we had to go to the doctor because of our next tennis tournament."

"We can ask our doctor to give you a certificate. You won't have to see him. He will fax it to your school."

"I know but I don't want my teammates to go through this alone. I'm part of the team and as such I just can't stay behind."

"I understand. But do you understand that you are going to be part of the De La Grange family. As such you don't have to pay attention to the other. You will be far above them."

"Of course, but it's a question of honor. I won't be able to look at myself if let them alone. Moreover our captain, Yukimura-san was really ill last year. We decided to help him. So every week a Regular is in charge of the future players. It's my turn."

"I see. You are a man full of honor…"

Karl Otto stood up and rang a bell. A maid came. He asked her to bring a limo and to phone the airport.

A few hours later Niou was back to Kanagawa. He was sitting in Yanagi's living room. Said dataman was sitting on an armchair while Inui was on the floor. They were talking about his stay on Okinawa Islands. Inui was smiling. Niou didn't really appreciate it.

"Well Inui-kun I know it's funny but waking up with her on me may have traumatized little Niou. I assure you you wouldn't want to be here if it's the case and Hiroshi learns it."

Inui stopped smiling. His glasses glinted evilly.

"Oh I know. By the way the cyborg is ready. We had to change the hard drives as well as their connection. We chose IDE ones but SATA is the best way to ensure a quick travel for the datas. We also bought Raptor hard drives. They are the best on the market for the moment."

"Atobe wasn't really happy but we asked Sakuno to hand him the bill."

"So?"

"We still have some adjustments to do. Next week we can try to make him eat real food. He can drink. The drinking process was easy. It can go the bathroom like any other men. Solid food is more complicated but we have a solution."

"Great but please hurry up. I had to lie to come back. I told them that we had to go to the doctor because of the next tennis tournament. Fortunately they are stupid as there is no tournament planned."

"It was clever of you Masaharu."

"I know. Now I'll go and meet Hiroshi in our coffee shop. I want to make sure little Niou is in a good shape."

Yagyuu was more than happy to see his lover. True he was angry that he didn't show up to their date but Yanagi explained him everything. They chatted. Niou told him everything. Even his worries about little Niou. Hearing that Yagyuu smirked. He stood up, paid and asked Niou to follow him.

"Let's see if Little Niou is traumatized!"

* * *

**A/N ****: **Short again. I was away I didn't have many time to write…


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Mr Cyborg tell me why you cannot wait…**

Two weeks later.

The cyborg was ready and Niou was more than happy to be no longer in touch with the Sue. The robot kept trying to get into the Sue's lace panties. In vain. Yagyuu was, thus, really afraid that she had discovered their evil plan. He was even about to ask the datamen to create a Yagyuu cyborg when he noticed the truth.

Little Marie seemed to be afraid. Afraid of what, nobody knew but Yagyuu asked Yukimura to talk to her. He was the only one who didn't need to empty a bottle of pills to be nice with her. He agreed to meet her before tennis practice. He decided to wait for her in front of her locker. When he saw her he dragged her in the cafeteria.

"De La Grange-chan, you seemed to be afraid of Niou. Did he do something wrong to you?"

Marie was blushing.

"He didn't do anything wrong. It's just that he said he would wait as long as possible before sleeping with me and now I've the impression that getting into my panties is the only thing that matters."

"Masaharu is a man. He has some needs. Don't worry too much I'm sure it will change. It must be hormonal."

"Are you sure?"

"No but I can talk to him if you want…"

Inner Yukimura was smirking. He got her…

"I really would like that. You know, it's not that I don't want to sleep with him. It's just that I am not taking the pill. My parents know I'm no longer a virgin. I promised them not to sleep with a man before my 18th birthday. I want to sleep with Masaharu but if I'm pregnant I will be in troubles."

"I will explain everything to him."

She ran away with a huge smile on her face. Yukimura was rubbing his hands, and for the first time since a very long time, the practice followed a human pace. In the evening he phoned Yanagi. He wanted to be sure of some important thing.

"Renji, I'm sorry to disturb you this late."

"Don't worry about it. I was only working on some chemistry. What can I do for you Seiichi?"

"I talked with that girl. Only making the cyborg sleep with her won't be enough. She had to be pregnant. It's the only way to get rid of her."

"I see…"

"My question is : does the cyborg have reproductive ability?"

"Its penis is functional. As far as the mechanical part is concerned everything is alright. The biological part is more complicated. It's possible but Sadaharu and I will have to work on a way to create spermatozoons. We can't use Niou's. The best would be to buy some but it's far from being legal."

"You can steal some. I saw it while watching The Young and the Restless with my grandmother last week. Some woman stole sperm in a laboratory and nothing said anything about it…"

"Be serious Seiichi. It's fiction…. Oh well it can work. We will have to use Sakuno. Atobe is the only one who has enough power…"

"Great…"

Three days later Cyborg Niou was waiting for his girlfriend. He gave her a bunch of pink and white chrysanthemum. He invited her to eat some ice cream.

"Marie I'm so sorry… It was difficult to wait. I know I told you I would wait as long as necessary but I…"

"I understand. I guess I can sleep with you as long as we use some kind of protection. Taking the pill is out of question. My parents would know about it before I leave my doctor's office."

"We'll use condoms. We don't want to be pregnant."

"But condoms can have holes…"

"It's rare."

Marie sighed.

"Anyway why do you want us to have sex now?"

"It's what you wanted. I decided to oblige you. I'll do it for you…"

She didn't answer. She only nodded before leaving. Cyborg Niou decided that she had agreed. It transmitted the new data to Yanagi. Now they just had to make sure to have some sperm in the fridge...

* * *

**A/N ****: **Short again. White chrysanthemum means no new love and the pink one you n ever understand. I didn't found a flower meaning "I really hate you" so I chose chrysanthemum because they can be called "churchyard flowers" as we put them on our lost ones' graves on November 1st …


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Is it the end?**

Spermatozoa were found quickly. Atobe knew exactly where to buy some. The only problem was the cyborg. Inui and Yanagi had to modify its reproductive organs. It took them two days. It wasn't long but it seemed like an eternity for Niou who had to replace it.

Well, at first cyborg Niou acted as if he had forgotten everything about their future night together. Marie Sue was worried. She was afraid he had changed his mind. She tried everything. From lacy under wears to nothing under her school uniform. Niou didn't mind at all. He patted her on the shoulder or on the head before telling her that they had to study for their graduation exams. That didn't really please her but she studied with him or with his friends.

At first it had been difficult but she understood, or thought she understood, why her dear little Niou was cold with her. It had something to do with their future. She was sure of it. She thought he didn't want to sleep with her before their wedding night. She tried to talk to him but he seemed to avoid the subject known as their future. She decided to organize a dinner party.

She was well aware that Niou didn't really like foreign food so she made sure her cook was to prepare Japanese or Chinese food. It was 7.00pm when Cyborg Niou arrived. He was welcomed by her parents. Marie was behind them. She was pouting. She had expected to spend the whole evening alone with her dear lover. Unfortunately for her someone warned her parents who cancelled their outings with the Prime Minister.

They were in the dining room. Four butlers were waiting with the food. The dinner was long and uneventful with the exception of a wedding proposal from the Sue'side. Her mother spat her champagne, her father nearly suffocated while eating a slice of pineapple cake and Niou looked at her with wide opened eyes. Then everybody started talking at the same time.

"Are you stupid?", "What about our studies?", "Marry him now and you can say goodbye to your inheritance!"…. Everything was blurry, you couldn't understand a single word until little Marie climbed on the table and started to yell.

"What the fk is wrong with you?! I don't want to get married now, I just want to officialize our relation. This wedding proposal has nothing to do with being physically involved with Masaharu. I don't understand why you are so angry…"

Mr and Mrs De La Grange stared at their daughter before smiling and laughing. Cyborg Niou smiled too and kissed her on the cheek. He then told her he accepted her wedding proposal. As result he had to spend more time with her and less time in Yanagi's secret laboratory. The scientist had to find a way to enhance the capacity of the cyborg's batteries. He put some tiny little solar panels on its skull. He was got the authorization to sleep in the same bad as her as long as he didn't touch her.

From that moment on Cyborg Niou began to act dirty again. Hands down her trousers or inside her shirts, libidinous words, kisses everywhere on her body. Until that fateful night. The Sue finally got what she wanted. Cyborg Niou really slept with her. Four times during the night and twice in the morning.

After breakfast, the cyborg went back to its secret room and sent a video of what happened to Yanagi who, then, emailed all his friends to tell them that the mission had been completed and that they just had to wait and see if the Sue was now pregnant…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Short again. The end is getting nearer and nearer. But don't worry too much, I've the last part of Goodbye my lover to write ( nearly over too) and then a project involving Sanada and evil little baby twins…


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Pregnant?**

Three weeks later. Cyborg Niou's reproductive organs had to be changed. It used them so often that they began to look like the one of a very old man. Yanagi began to have doubt about the efficiency of their plan. He even wondered if the Sue could be pregnant. He had to hack her medical file to see that it was possible. It was possible so he gave her through Niou hormones.

They had sex as often as possible. Marie was more than happy especially now that she could brag about it. Her friends were really jealous. They even asked for videos but the Sue refused. Her parents could find them and then she would be dead. Her friends knew about that fact.

After a while she decided to send them a video but it was the robot that went to the post office. Had she know what was to happen she would have never sent them… The video ended up being uploaded on the internet and her father saw it…

At first nothing happened. He thought it was a fake video and made some experts analyze it. Unfortunately he soon learnt that it was real. He acted as if nothing happened but deep inside he wanted to know why his dear daughter had felt the need to disobey. He hired a detective to discover the truth but he found nothing. He only learnt that they were drunk and thus slept together, that a video was made by some stranger who uploaded it on the internet to have fun.

This little scandal could have been the end for our Sue. Unfortunately or fortunately, whether you like or not, Niou still had to cope with her. He didn't care. He knew things were coming to an end. It was just a question of time.

Two months later. Their Senior High days were slowly coming to an end. Little Sue was feeling that well. She was greenish and whitish but she didn't want her parents to notice it so she used plenty of make up to hide it from them. If hiding it from her parents was easy, hiding it from Yanagi was more difficicult. Even Sanada noticed something was wrong.

Lunch break arrived and the Sue disappeared. Niou was surprised because she would cling to him and feed him some horrible European food made by her cook. Yes Niou and not Cyborg Niou because exam time was near and using the robot would have been cheating. So the whole team was on the roof eating and talking about university and jobs until Sanada made a revelation.

"Niou I think your girlfriend is pregnant."

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes. He could have said he wanted to rob a bank they wouldn't have reacted differently.

"Megumi-sama was looking just like her when she was pregnant with my first nieces."

Niou jumped on his feet and hugged his vice captain. His nightmare was coming to an end.

"I'm sorry to be a spoilsport but it can be gastroenteritis. I need a blood sample to run some tests and we will be sure. Then we will have to send the results to her parents…"

Yanagi was surrounded by an evil aura.

"Niou we rely on you."

Poor Niou left the roof and went to the nurse's office. She was away and he took advantage of it to steal a syringe. He waited for his girlfriend in front of the classroom. When he saw her he grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her in the nearest broom closet.

"What's the matter with you Marie-chan? You seem to be sick."

"I keep throwing up and I can't stand the smell of my father's after shave. I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm afraid, Masaharu…"

"Don't worry. Yanagi noticed that you are feeling sick. I'll take a little bit of your blood and he will analyze it. Not him but his sister as she works in a medical laboratory. That way your parents won't know anything about it."

She nodded and hugged him, staining his white shirt with black mascara in the process. She allowed him to take some blood and they went back to their classroom. Niou gave Yanagi the blood and the scientist promised to call him in the evening with the result…

* * *

**A/N ****: **Short again. I know there are many incoherencies. It's a fic so I'm forgiven. It's like twins. I can't remember the last time I read a fic in which an OC didn't get twins. ..


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**The nightmare's end**

Yanagi was waiting for his sister to come home. Well to visit him would have been more accurate as she moved out to life with her boyfriend. She finally arrived and went in the kitchen to prepare some tea. Poor Renji couldn't wait. He followed his sister.

"Ne Kaori, what about the tests I asked you to run on the blood sample I brought you?"

Kaori put the teapot on the table and she looked straight in her brother's eyes.

"Is this a joke Renji? Whose blood is it? I know it's not yours or Sadaharu's."

"Why do you want to know? I got it from our biology teacher. She wanted to make us work on blood analysis and I wanted to help her by making you analyze it. Now we have the results for free."

She looked at her brother. She knew he was lying but she said nothing.

"Let's imagine you told me the truth. A teacher wouldn't give a blood sample to analyze without giving some details such as age, sex or health… So you are lying. It's nice of you to protect your friend and his girlfriend."

"Well you're right."

Yanagi knew lying to his sister was useless. She could be worse than Sanada if angry. He looked at her with sheepish eyes. And as usual Yanagi Kaori forgave him. She put her empty cup in the sink. She went back to the leaving room where she left her bag. She rummaged in her bag and then took out a sheet of paper. She handed it to her brother. He read it and looked at his sister.

"She is really pregnant? We thought it was a bad case of gastro enteritis. I only accepted this idea of blood sample to…"

"Yes she is. I don't whose friend of yours is the father. I don't want to know. You'll have to give them the paper. You weren't even supposed to read it. Don't spread the news. I hope I can trust you."

"Of course Kaori. But what should I do with this paper if she isn't here? Can I send it or give it to her parents?"

"Yes if she is still minor."

She gave her brother more advices before leaving because her beloved boyfriend was waiting for her. Once she was away, Yanagi took his cell phone out of his jeans' pocket and phoned his friends.

Yukimura was the first one to arrive. When everybody was here they went up Renji's room and they began to discuss their little problem. Oh they were happy. Even Sanada showed a little bit of happiness by slighty curling up his lips in a small smile.

"What should we do?" Marui asked.

He was the only one who seemed to be sane enough. Sanada sobered up next.

"We shall send it to her parents. Keigo can ask one of his maids to do it. Then Niou should ask for a paternity test."

Everybody nodded and Sanada left with the paper. When the Sue asked about it, Yanagi told her that he didn't have the result.

A few days later, Marie entered her classroom in tears. She wasn't wearing her school uniform but a long black dress with a white collar. Niou who was working on his history worksheet (he forgot to do it), raised his head. He noticed her, put his pen on the desk and stood up. He had to hug her. He saw she wanted to talk to him so he asked the class representative to tell their teacher that he brought Poor De La Grange-chan to the infirmary. Of course they didn't go there but to the roof top.

Once up there Niou locked the door.

"What happened Marie-chan?"

"I'm pregnant and my parents know it…"

The Tricksters faked surprise.

"Impossible, we used protection, the best brand. You know the one Sanada uses with Sakuno and the others. I took them in his tennis bag…."

"…Wait a second! Your parents know!! Yanagi was supposed to hand the results to you and not to your parents."

"I know. I phoned him just before they took away my cell phone. He told me that he had the paper in his bag when someone stole it…."

"Poor him…What is going to happen? I don't want to lose you."

Marie began to cry and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dress.

"I'm going away. Father decided to go back to France. I have to follow them. I will be enclosed in a convent till the baby's birth. After that there will be a DNA test to see if you are the father. If you are we will have to get married and you'll be the next head of our family. If you aren't I will be disinherited"

"It can't be true? Can't you have an abortion?"

More tears went down her cheeks.

"No. Mother is catholic and thus against abortion. The convent was her idea and Father agreed with her."

Somewhere in the school a bell rang. Marie heard it and ran away. Niou stayed on the roof a little bit longer. He was smiling. A true Trickster smile…

* * *

**A/N ****: **It's over now. Just an epilog to write and Marie the Sue will disappear forever. Will she give birth to twins? What will happen? You'll know next week with the last chapter of this horrible fic…


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange is a French girl. Her aim dating one of Rikkai's regulars. Will she succeed?

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Too many OC fics at the moment. Too many MarySues.

I demand that you review. Flames are forbidden. If you flame me I'm going to cry on my mother's lap…

* * *

**Epilog**

One year later, France.

Wailings could be heard across the whole mansion. The maids were slowly getting nuts but they weren't authorized to help. To help who? Marie Lavinia Huberta Sarah Geneviève De La Grange and her 3 moths-old quintuplets. Three girls and two boys. Their name? You really want to know? Ok

Jessica Annabelle Aurélia was the first one to be born. She was followed by Henri Edouard Norbert and Sofia Catherine Gabrielle. The doctors thought it was over but Robert Charles Louis turned up with his sister Gloria Melissa Simone. These lovely little babies liked to make a fuss about anything : baby food well milk or diapers, bath…

The grandparents were really happy. They thought the babies were looking like Niou but they wanted to be sure about it. They were waiting for the results of the DNA tests. Niou had to send them some hair and nails. He also wrote them a letter telling them that he would take care of his babies if they happened to be his.

Fortunately the results came. At first they were happy but when they realized that each baby had a different father they went ballistic. Daughter and kids were kicked out the house with only a suitcase. They didn't want to see them ever again.

Japan.

Since the results were known everybody was happy. Niou and Yagyuu could sleep together without having to fear for their life. Kirihara was nicer. Sanada kept smiling which was strange but nobody complained. Sakuno could again walk in the street without bodyguards and Atobe could finally buy the De La Grange's huge mansion on their private island in Hokkaido.

Cyborg Niou had been hidden in a closet in Inui's secret laboratory. From time to time they would use it. Poor thing shouldn't rust. Niou always liked to take it out when he wanted a threesome. It was difficult for him to find someone who would accept Yagyuu's strange habit.

So yeah everything was alright. Everyone was happy…

And the babies' fathers? Well Atobe paid some homeless people. You can always find a good solution when you have money…

* * *

_Sanada and the twins (preview)_

_Sanada's older brother Gennosuke and his wife Li Mei have 2 years old twins. Kuan Ti and Kagami. Unfortunately their grandmother on their mother side died. So parents and grandparents on the father side decided to go to China for the burial. The only problem was the kids. They couldn't go with their parents and they didn't find a babysitter who would look after them during two weeks. You have to know that the little childs had an evil side to them…_

_Poor Sanada was the one chosen to take care of his dear nephew and niece. How will he manage to survive? Will he need some help? And who would be the one to help him?..._

* * *

**A/N ****: **It's over now. Short epilog but an epilog has to be short. Well epilogs according to me are supposed to be short. It's just a good way t wrap up a story… Yes quintuplets? Even rarer than twins or triplets. Yanagi fed her hormones…. I hope you like the little preview of my next fic. But first I'll finish Goodbye my lover III. So let's say that the new story won't be up before October…

Now thanks a lot to my readers who kept reading this fic. I don't even know if it deserved the right to be called a fic. Never mind… I'm really happy you liked it…


End file.
